De nada Sirve Hablar
by AllieR. Uchiha
Summary: Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron.-¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa? –Sakura parpadeó confundida:Uchiha creía que ella era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente.-¿Qué no me…? –murmuró Sasuke incrédulamente.¡Ya sabría un par de cosas esa niña!
1. Primera Batalla

**De nada Sirve Hablar.**

Sasu&Saku

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Los puños y la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaron. -¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa? – Sakura parpadeó confundida: Sasuke creía que Yuuki era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente. -¿Qué no me…? –murmuró el Uchiha incrédulamente. ¡Ya le enseñaría un par de cosas a la pelirrosa!

**Disclaimer**: El timbre sonó. Me paré perezosamente a abrir la puerta y mi boca tocó límites insospechados cuando vi a Sasuke e Itachi, parados. Sin una sola prenda que les cubriera más que un triste moñito ahí. Si, _ahí. _Lamentablemente, Kishimoto-sama apareció de no sé dónde y me dio una sonrisa malvada. -¡Siguen siendo míos! –y se los llevó. No hay que negarlo. Eso me puso triste :C

_En cursiva –_ Inner Sakura o flash back. Notarán la diferencia n_n

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Sakura –la pelirrosa emitió un pequeño sonido para hacerle saber a la pequeña niña que la estaba escuchando.

-¿Te tiñes el cabello? –Sakura volteó a mirar a la pequeña misión de Tsunade y juró haber escuchado una pequeña risita salir de entre los árboles. Miró de mala manera hacia arriba, sin encontrar nada y luego vio a la curiosa niña de la aldea de la Arena.

-No, Yuuki-chan. Mi cabello es natural –respondió pacientemente, sin dejar de tomar la mano de la pequeña para que siguiera caminando a un ritmo más o menos rápido.

-Oh –musitó la niña, frunciendo un poco su frente. A Sakura se le hizo curioso ese gesto y continuó caminando en silencio.

-Tienes una gran frentesota –comentó de pronto, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella sabía que sería fácil hacer enojar a la pelirrosa. Tenía la pinta de impulsiva.

Sakura contó hasta mil para no dejarla colgada en la rama del árbol más alto que encontrara en el camino. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. – ¿Si, verdad? Es una suerte que tú seas tan bonita, Yuuki-chan –la pequeña abrió la boca sorprendida, y la cerró abruptamente, disgustada. Sakura sonrió de lado pero su expresión cambió de repente.

-Mierda –siseó. Saltó a la copa de un árbol e hizo que Yuuki se abrazara a su cuello con fuerza, quedando colgada en su espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la niña asustada. Sakura le indicó que guardara silencio y saltó a otra rama con rapidez. Murmuró otra serie de palabras inadecuadas para los oídos de la pequeña chica que la acompañaba y comenzó a correr con mucha más prisa.

-¡Frentona, dime qué diablos está ocurriendo! –en otras circunstancias, esas palabras le habrían causado una fuerte risotada a la kunoichi; Era un insulto tan propio de Ino. Pero no ahora cuando tenía a varios enemigos seguros con un potente chakra en su cuerpo. No debía arriesgar a Yuuki por detenerse a luchar contra ellos. Eran alrededor de ocho, y estaba segura que iba a ser difícil si lograban alcanzarla con Yuuki a su lado. Debía estar sola.

Sakura se detuvo a un lado de un enorme río, y bajó cuidadosamente a la niña. Ella la observaba con los ojos entre curiosos y asustados. No era tonta, sabía que algo grave estaba pasando.

-Escúchame bien, Yuuki-chan –colocó sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la niña y la miró con ojos graves. –Hay varias personas siguiéndonos, y quiero que te mantengas aquí, escondida en esa pequeña gruta –señaló con su cabeza una pequeña abertura en la pared cerca de la cascada. Yuuki asintió solemnemente.

-¿Qué harás tú? –preguntó, viéndola con un poco de preocupación.

Sakura sonrió y ajustó su guante derecho. –Iré a patearles su trasero apestoso. –Yuuki rió nerviosamente y antes de que su protectora se fuera, la retuvo por la muñeca. Sakura se giró confundida.

-¿Qué…?

-Ten cuidado, frentona –interrumpió, con la voz demasiado ansiosa. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dio la vuelta.

-No salgas hasta que yo venga, mocosa fea –murmuró burlona antes de irse. Yuuki no tuvo la oportunidad de verla mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura desapareciera saltando entre los árboles. Suspiró y se dirigió a la entrada de la gruta, entrando en ella con una mueca de asco.

-Por lo menos podría haberla limpiado un poco… -susurró, quitando con la punta de su pequeño zapato ninja una cosa extraña y asquerosa que estaba tirada ahí.

Se perdió del tiempo tratando de encontrarle forma y figuras al techo, hasta que un pequeño murciélago la hizo brincar en su sitio. Respiró de forma agitada y puso una mano en su pecho.

-Que tonta me estoy sintiendo… -murmuró. Cabeceó un par de veces y sintió sus ojos pesados, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que esa frentona se había ido?

-Yuuki –la llamaron, desde afuera. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oscura cueva con entusiasmo, ¡ya era hora de que Sakura apareciera!

-Vaya frentona, te tardaste mu… -su voz murió en la garganta y abrió los ojos cuando miró frente a ella a un hombre de apariencia salvaje. El cabello del ninja era castaño claro, largo y puntiagudo, en descuido. Era corpulento y tenía una macabra sonrisa pintada en su cara blanca.

Los vellos del cuello se le erizaron en cuanto dio un paso hacia adelante. Ella retrocedió dos.

-¡No te acerques! –chilló, con miedo. El dichoso hombre rió y avanzó ahora más rápido. La levantó en vilo antes de que parpadeara y le propinó un golpe en la nuca que la dejó semi- inconsciente. Lo último que Yuuki pensó antes de cerrar los ojos, fue que siempre le habría gustado tener un perrito, o de comenzar su aprendizaje con Tsunade… No estaba segura de si podría siquiera volver a ver la luz del sol, y se permitió pensar que los pocos momentos en que hubo felicidad en su corta vida, nunca los olvidaría.

-Vaya… -suspiró él, en cuanto la pequeña terminó de cerrar los ojos. –Qué lástima, una niña tan bonita…

o.O.o

-¡Yoko! –la enorme tigresa blanca rugió mostrando sus afilados dientes y luego saltó hasta llegar a su dueña. Solo quedaban dos. Sakura sonrió y limpió su frente. No lo estaban haciendo nada mal, había cinco fuera de combate. Ella habría podido jurar que iban ocho chakras diferentes, pero resulto solo haber siete. Una suerte, se dijo, ya estaba bastante cansada.

Esquivó justo a tiempo un par kunais afilados, y se subió al lomo de Yoko para poder acercarse un poco más a los oponentes. A pesar de tener una cantidad exorbitante de energía, ellos no sabían usarla en técnicas. Eran más… a lo salvaje. Ladrones corrientes, al fin y al cabo, pero con una gran resistencia.

Puños, patadas, kunais, y katanas habían estado viéndose durante toda la pelea.

Hizo que Yoko parara en seco cuando sintió otra presencia bastante poderosa, y un chakra con el que se había estado familiarizando durante la última semana.

-Yuuki –susurró, en shock, desde el lomo del animal. Retrocedieron con velocidad y bajó de un salto cuando vislumbró una cabellera café y larga, perteneciente a un hombre musculoso, con la cara fina, pero marcada. Era guapo, si, pero en su cara la malicia siempre estaba presente. Sus ojos verdes bajaron hasta sus brazos, donde vio horrorizada a la niña, con sus ojitos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, como si estuviera dormida.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanta presión ejercida. Sus ojos se volvieron filosos, como si fueran un par de puñales atacando.

-Wakato Ryuga –masculló, con veneno.

El aludido le sonrió con picardía. –Mi querida Sakura… tan preciosa como siempre. ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó con cordialidad, como si fueran viejos amigos que se reencontraran agradablemente. Los otros dos atacantes se habían deshecho de su posición de ataque, y ahora estaban detrás de Ryuga, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

-Cállate estúpido. ¿Puedes explicarme que mierda te traes con esa pobre niña?

-No debería decirte, Saku. Ya sabes, aquello del voto de silencio y eso... Pero voy a decirte porque creo que entre tú y yo no debería haber secretos. Serás mi mujer después de todo… -le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y la pelirrosa le respondió con un gesto obsceno, que involucraba su dedo medio.

-Alguien quiere acabar con esa vieja de Tsunade, ¿sabes? –comenzó él, con una voz suave. –Me mandaron a matar a la discípula de la Hokage de Konoha, y me enteré por ahí de que esta mocosa iba a ser otra de ellas, así que, ¿Por qué no empezar con lo más sencillo? Estoy seguro de que contigo será otra cosa diferente. –sonrió ampliamente y a Sakura se le heló la sangre.

¿La habían mandado a asesinar? ¿Quién?

-Yuuki-chan es una invitada especial de Tsunade-sama. La información que te dieron está equivocada, imbécil –mintió, con mordacidad. –Ahora, suelta a la niña, y empecemos tu y yo con cosas serias, que no tengo todo el santo día para ti y tus estupideces –comenzó a acumular chakra en su puño, mientras el viento hacia que sus largos cabellos rosas bailaran sobre su cabeza con gracia.

Wakato suspiró con desilusión –Me gustaría iniciar _cosas serias_ contigo, Sakurita, pero trabajo es trabajo –estiró los brazos, dejando expuesta a Yuuki, y luego sacó un pequeño puñal de su cintura. A la kunoichi se le agrandaron los ojos.

-¡Nooo! –gritó, abalanzándose contra él.

o.O.o

Escupió un poco de sangre y le pareció ver tres árboles más a aparte de los que había. Sacudió la cabeza y aseguró su agarre en Yuuki, que seguía inconsciente en el lomo de Yoko, a un costado de ella. Sakura iba apoyándose en ella para caminar, uno de sus pies le dolía muchísimo. Probablemente lo tenia fracturado.

La tigresa la miró con preocupación en sus grandes ojos blancos.

Sakura le sonrió –Estoy bien, tonta. Sigamos caminando, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche de hoy. Yuuki no está bien.

_-Tú no estás bien, Sakura – _oyó una voz de mujer ronca, pero hermosa, en su cabeza. Era la voz de Yoko.

Negó con la cabeza. –Yo estaré bien en un par de horas, no te preocupes.

Yoko emitió un gruñido bajo, en protesta. –_A veces eres tan estúpida, frentona_…

Sakura rió, pero sonó más como a una tos seca. -¿Tu también, Yoko?

Siguieron caminando a paso lento, deteniéndose cada tanto para que Sakura descansara, la herida en su costado izquierdo se veía grave, y aun no había dejado de sangrar. La tigresa pensó que era poco comparado a lo que pudo haber pasado en una pelea tan desigual. Ella podía estar muerta en este momento.

Ocho contra dos.

Miró de reojo a la niña inconsciente a la que se aferraba su dueña con tanto empeño. Por curar a la mocosa Sakura se había quedado con un muy mínimo nivel de chakra, impidiéndole sanarse a sí misma. Estaba desangrando y no aguantaría mucho más si seguía a ese paso. Calculaba cuanto más soportaría la kunoichi antes de desmayarse finalmente.

¿Qué tenía esa niña de especial? No era fuerte y había sido una distracción en una pelea que ya tenían ganada.

Observó toser a la Haruno con preocupación y se detuvo en seco en medio de un claro.

-_Descansemos aquí, Sakura_ –sugirió. La pelirrosa se sostuvo en un árbol y asintió desganada. No tenía fuerzas para ganarle en un dime y te diré contra la necia Yoko. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir como se vaciaba poco a poco.

Se dejó caer con cuidado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un roble bastante amplio. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente con algo de dificultad.

Yoko se echó sobre su panza y deslizó con cuidado a la niña, dejándola recostada sobre un montón de hojas. Sakura abrió un ojo.

-Dámela –estiró los brazos y Yoko la miró con duda.

-_Cúrate primero, idiota.-_la tigresa soltó un sonido muy parecido a un bufido de burla. Sakura se rió roncamentey luego le sacó la lengua.

Yoko se paró y dio un par de vueltas en círculo. Se detuvo al observar como la ojiverde tentaba con cuidado la herida. Sakura mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de dolor. El chakra no salía de sus manos. Estaba perdida, moriría desangrada en medio del bosque, con una misión fallida y una Tsunade enfadada. Qué bonito.

-_No debiste curar a la mocosa, Sakura –_le espetó molesta, mirando con impotencia a la kunoichi. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-No podía dejarla morir, Yoko –suspiró. Había sido su culpa, no la había protegido bien, no había actuado como debería. Debió haberla cuidado mejor. Era una tonta, por eso Yuuki había resultado herida de gravedad.

_-Si podías; era tu vida o la suya. No había mucho que pensarse, Haruno_ –la peluda cola de Yoko se movió graciosamente en pequeños círculos giratorios.

Sakura rió irónicamente. –Sabes que no es así, mi querida gatita –un gruñido hizo que una carcajada débil saliera del pecho de la pelirrosa. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de Yoko y acercó con gran esfuerzo a Yuuki. Seguía sangrando, pero poco le importaba de todas maneras.

No tardó mucho en escuchar unos ronquidos profundos, y supo que su poderosa gatita se había quedado dormida. Suspiró y dejó la cabeza de Yoko tranquila.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco y respiró con dificultad, la visión se le estaba haciendo muy borrosa, sabía que no tardaría mucho en desmayarse.

Y rezó porque no muriera ahí, ese día.

o.O.o

Karin quizás no era una buena peleadora, no sabía cocinar, y no era muy agradable. Pero si había algo en que Karin fuera especialmente hábil era detectando personas por medio de sus chakras. Así que, en cuanto detectó uno inusual en el área de la guarida de Taka, fue inmediatamente a avisarle a su querido Sasuke-kun.

Suigetsu la miró atravesar corriendo la cocina, y Juugo suspiró cuando la pelirroja espantó uno de sus pajarillos cuando pasó por la sala como un torbellino.

-Estúpida zanahoria –murmuró Suigetsu distraídamente, hojeando una vieja revista de no sé qué.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Karin al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo, con su habitual tono de voz baja y firme.

-Sasuke-kun –hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Hay dos chakras desconocidos en el área, a unos ciento veinte kilómetros de aquí. Uno está muy débil, y el otro pertenece a un niño, probablemente. –el Uchiha dejó de afilar su katana y arqueó una ceja. ¿Un ninja débil y un mocoso en su territorio?

-Dile a Suigetsu que vaya a revisar –dijo, indiferentemente, siguiendo con lo que hacía.

-El chakra débil es de un ninja de Konoha…

o.O.o

-¡Qué bien! –dijo el albino, mientras estiraba sus brazos. -¡Hacia mucho que no peleaba con alguien de Konoha! Espero que sea fuerte.

-Hmp –Sasuke no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra que Suigetsu decía. ¿Para qué escuchar más estupideces de las absolutamente necesarias? El sólo había ido para ver quien estaba invadiendo su territorio, darle una patada en su trasero y advertirle que no volviera a irrumpir. Punto.

Estaban cerca del lugar que había indicado Karin, así que disminuyeron su paso y se ocultaron entre los árboles. Activó su Sharingan y comenzó a buscar con cuidado. Suigetsu optó por buscar a lo salvaje.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! –llamó, algunos minutos más tarde. -¡Encontré algo interesante! –Sasuke se acercó caminando rápidamente.

-¡Mira esto! –era una cadena de oro con un pequeño colgante en forma de un circulo blanco. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente, pero luego volvieron a mostrar su usual indiferencia.

¿El símbolo Haruno?

-Sasuke, ven a ver esto –guardó en uno de sus bolsillos el collar y se dirigió a Suigetsu, unos diez metros al este.

Arqueó una ceja cuando vio que en vez de flores y pasto, parecía haber hombres creciendo en la tierra. ¿Qué mierda hacían esos allí, muriendo como vil ratas en SU territorio?

Suigetsu silbó cuando comprobó que la mayoría de los hombres estaban muertos. Había uno o dos que no tardarían mucho en abandonar este mundo cruel.

-Vaya –dijo el albino. –El ninja que hizo esto estaba realmente furioso.

Escucharon una risita débil y sarcástica cerca. Sasuke levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos cafés muy oscuros. Un hilito de sangre estaba cubriendo su barbilla, y había otros moretones bastante serios repartidos por su cara. Estaba sujetándose un costado del torso con una mueca de dolor.

-La Princesa es muy fácil de provocar, pero es una perra. No te deja vivo a menos que quiera que sufras –susurró una voz ronca y pastosa. Sasuke lo observó cuidadosamente.

-¿La Princesa? –preguntó Suigetsu, exteriorizando la duda del Uchiha.

-Es una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja. Muy bonita –sonrió de lado, aunque resultó más como una mueca. Luego suspiró y se removió en el piso –Es una lástima. No va a sobrevivir ella tampoco después de haberla atravesado con una katana electrificada –tosió escupiendo algo de sangre y cerró los ojos. Dolía mucho.

-¿Cómo es? –masculló Sasuke. Suigetsu le observó curioso.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte? –preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué no? –contestó el pelinegro a la defensiva.

Ryu se encogió de hombros, al menos mentalmente. –Ojos verdes, cabello rosa, cuerpo de infarto. –torció la boca. –Trae una mocosa con ella.

El Sharingan giró descontrolado, mientras Sasuke cerraba los puños y se giraba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

o.O.o

Abrió los ojos muy desorientada, sin recordar mucho en realidad. ¿Qué estaba…?

-Yuuki-chan –susurró una voz pastosa. Giró la cabeza hacia la dueña de los ojos verdes que la estaban mirando con cariño en esos momentos. Entonces, como una película en velocidad alarmante, los últimos sucesos acudieron a su mente recordándole que ella había muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su espalda se enderezó al momento, mareándose en el camino.

-Sa-Sakura, yo… yo… ¿morí? –preguntó, en un chillido ahogado. La pelirrosa sonrió condescendiente.

-No… solo te desmayaste, Yuuki –respondió dulcemente. La pequeña niña suspiró aliviada. Lo había soñado, entonces.

-¿Dónde estamos, Sakura?

-En… medio del bosque, supongo –rió. Yuuki rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, frentona? –preguntó, dándose cuenta del gran charquito de sangre que estaba junto a Sakura y de sus ropas manchadas.

-Podría estar mejor –susurró, con humor. Yuuki notó que ya había anochecido, y que solo se escuchaba la dificultosa respiración de la pelirrosa y de algunos animales. Tenía miedo.

-Sa-sakura –titubeó. La aludida abrió un ojo, y miró a la temerosa niña.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuuki? –articuló, con la voz sumamente ronca.

-Tengo miedo… -sollozó, abrazándose a si misma. Un par de brazos la rodearon, interrumpiendo su llanto. Levantó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos verdes.

-No te pasará nada, Yuuki. No mientras estés conmigo. –Le aseguró, ignorando el dolor que tenía por todo el cuerpo. La pequeña le respondió efusivamente y Sakura sonrió.

Se quedaron abrazadas un rato, mientras la pelirrosa le acariciaba el cabello. –Duérmete un rato, Yuuki-chan. Yoko está vigilando los alrededores –Yuuki asintió y se abrazó más al torso de Sakura, sin lastimarla.

La moribunda Sakura se sobresalto cuando sintió húmeda su sucia camiseta, y comprendió que Yuuki estaba llorando.

-_Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michino …_ -Yuuki levantó la cabeza curiosa, sorbiendo la nariz.

Sakura le sonrió. -Mi mamá siempre me cantaba cuando lloraba… - susurró, rozando la nariz de Yuuki con la suya. Ella rió.

-Sakura tonta. Te estás muriendo y lo único que piensas es en mí. –le reprochó. Sakura abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Mocosa! ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira? Si estoy fuerte como un toro –exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendida. –Además, ¿Quién se preocupa por ti? Me preocupo por mi fina camiseta –Yuuki le dio un golpe muy suave en la frente y volvió a abrazarla.

-Cállate y sigue cantando, frentona –Sakura hizo acopio de toda su madurez y le sacó la lengua.

_._

_Kota e tachiyo horajishinmotte susumebaii_

_tatemo shisenna no ameagarino_

_asufuaruto ni nijikakayou ni ooh ohh…_

_._

Sasuke se detuvo de súbito, por lo que el peliblanco se detuvo unos metros más adelante.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te…?

-Cállate –dijo, con su voz autoritaria. Suigetsu torció la boca y paró la oreja. El también había escuchado algo cerca.

.

_Lonely…_

_Kase ga fuite,_

_Feeling…_

_Kigatsuitayo_

_._

Sakura respiró con dificultad, y su voz se quebró en la última palabra, ya no aguantaría, estaba a punto de ceder, ella lo sabía.

_._

_Kotae wa, doko ni mo naikedo_

_Call me…_

_Wakatteru wa_

_With you…_

_Ai wa itsumo, atae aumono…_

_For you_

_._

La respiración acompasada de Yuuki hizo saber a Sakura que por fin la niña se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Sonrió tristemente y la abrazó más.

-Tsunade me va a matar cuando vea como te traigo–susurró, pasando los dedos por el enredado cabello de Yuuki. La pequeña no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, tenía la ropa arañada y estaba algo chamagosa, aunque, por lo menos estaba mejor que ella.

El sangrado se había detenido gracias a que le había aplicado algo de chakra, muy poco, pero había servido. No había conseguido curarse más probablemente porque bueno… Ya no tenía más chakra. La herida aun seguía abierta y pronto se infectaría de no ser tratada. Se sentía bastante débil, estaba casi en ceros, y la sangre perdida le hacia la vista borrosa. Pero no podía permitirse dormir si no había nadie cuidando. Era su deber proteger a esa niña.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe cuando sintió dos chakras poderosos aproximándose. Era inútil intentar ponerse de pie, se caería antes incluso. Había mandado a Yoko por algo de comida y agua, así que estaban a merced de quien quiera que fueran esos.

-Mal…maldita sea –masculló, cuando comenzó a ver negro. Atrajo más a Yuuki a su pecho y sacó un par de kunais que le quedaban. Tenía la mano temblorosa pero estaba segura de poder acertar aun así.

-¡Lárguese quien quiera que sea! –dijo firme y alto. Parpadeo un par de veces pero no consiguió aclararse la vista. Seguía siendo igual de borroso.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente. Se las arregló para echar a Yuuki a su espalda y ella se irguió un poco. Agudizó su oído y lanzó los kunais. No estaba segura de haber acertado completamente, pero ya no sentía ningún chakra cerca.

Respiró con mucha dificultad y tosió un poco. Miró su mano y alcanzó a ver algo rojizo.

-_Mierda, es sangre_ –pensó.

-Sakura –la poca circulación de aire que tenía se le cortó en ese mismo instante. Con lentitud, levantó la vista. Sonrió con ironía cuando reconoció esa cabellera, y ¿Por qué no? Su voz seguía siendo igual de profunda, aunque había enronquecido con los años.

-…Uchiha Sasuke –dijo, bajito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~ **H**oa!

Les traigo esta idea que tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo. No se los negaré. Este bebé no iba a salir de mi carpeta de documentos porque… bueno, comencé a escribirla hace mucho, mucho, mucho, (en serio, fue hace mucho ._. ) tiempo, y luego, me perdí en _los caminos de la vida_, y cuando regresé a FF, vi como 4O mil fics parecidos y mi ánimo cayó hasta el más profundo de los pozos petroleros :C entonces dije, nah, ¿para qué publicarlo? Pero ustedes saben, es difícil tener un debate mental y ganarte a ti misma (?) así que… ya saben cuál parte de mi ganó, ¿no? En serio, ¿_en serio_ lo publiqué? Oh si cariño. Lo hice (yn)

Oh, por cierto, la canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "For You" de Azu; es de uno de los ending de Naruto. Y me encantó así que tenía que ponerlo en algún lado, jojojo!

Espero sinceramente que les agrade. Y bueno, si aunque sea hay una personita por ahí a la que le agrade mi idea, y me haga saberlo por medio de un review, seguiré subiendo los capítulos. Llevo escrita la mitad de la historia, más o menos. Creo que tomaré un día a la semana, como am, ya saben. Hoy es lunes, así que nos veremos el próximo lunes. :)

¡Besos!

**AllieR.**


	2. Inconsciencia

**De nada Sirve Hablar.**

Sasu&Saku

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Los puños y la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaron. -¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa? – Sakura parpadeó confundida: Sasuke creía que Yuuki era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente. -¿Qué no me…? –murmuró el Uchiha incrédulamente. ¡Ya le enseñaría un par de cosas a la pelirrosa!

**Disclaimer**: El timbre sonó. Me paré perezosamente a abrir la puerta y mi boca tocó límites insospechados cuando vi a Sasuke e Itachi, parados. Sin una sola prenda que les cubriera más que un triste moñito ahí. Si, _ahí. _Lamentablemente, Kishimoto-sama apareció de no sé dónde y me dio una sonrisa malvada. -¡Siguen siendo míos! –y se los llevó. ¡Aaargh, jodido anciano!

_En cursiva –_ Inner Sakura o flash back. Notarán la diferencia n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<strong> Inconsciencia.<strong>

"_Quiero dormir cansado, para no pensar en ti, quiero dormir profundamente, y no despertar llorando, con la pena de no verte…" _-Dormir Cansado. ~Noel Schajris

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ...Uchiha Sasuke –dijo, bajito. Luego, comenzó a reírse, aunque más parecía que estaba tosiendo. Sasuke arrugó la frente.

-¿Quién lo diría, no? Para encontrarte, teníamos que dejar de buscarte –la pelirrosa se dejó caer en el tronco en que había estado recargada hacia unos momentos. –Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez, Sasuke –No había ni la más remota posibilidad de enfrentarse al pelinegro en esas condiciones. Pensó en Yuuki, en si a ella también la mataría. Los ojos le escocieron pero no dejó caer ni una lágrima. No volvería a llorar.

Sasuke no respondió. En cambio, pasó su vista desde su rosa cabello, que ahora estaba considerablemente más largo desde la última vez que la había visto, hasta terminar en la niña pelinegra que descansaba en el regazo de su ex–compañera de equipo.

Frunció la boca. ¿Quién era la mocosa?

-Sasuke –susurró Sakura, sin abrir los ojos. -¿Qué quieres?

El vengador volvió a mirarla. –Hmph –gruñó. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estás en territorio Uchiha, _molestia_.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió con simpatía, resultado quizás del delirante estado en el que se encontraba. –Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun…

La esquina del labio superior de Sasuke esbozó una mini-sonrisa, que desapareció enseguida. Sakura Haruno seguía siendo igual de molesta que siempre.

La pelirrosa se puso en alerta cuando sintió otro cuerpo acercándose, y Sasuke lo notó. Giró la cabeza muy poco y miró de reojo a Suigetsu, unos metros más atrás.

Sakura no sabía si sentir miedo o por el contrario, confiar en Sasuke. En que la ayudaría… o en que le daría una muerte menos dolorosa. Lo creía capaz de todo luego de que intentara matar a Naruto, y a ella misma algunos años atrás.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, y aunque veía la mitad de las cosas, pudo mirar al Uchiha. No parecía estar en modo asesino-ON, aunque… Suspiró y cerró los ojos, con el nunca se sabía.

-Sasuke –murmuró Suigetsu, demasiado bajo incluso para que Sakura pudiera escucharlo. Aunque de todas maneras no estaba seguro de que lo escucharía. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y había dejado de removerse. El pelinegro emitió uno de sus característicos monosílabos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no la matamos? –Suigetsu evaluó a la pelirrosa. –No, olvídalo, no te dejaría matarla por ningún motivo. La niña está bastante bonita –movió las cejas sugerentemente. Sasuke gruñó y el agarre en su katana le indicó a Suigetsu que ese comentario había sido mala idea.

-Saku… -ambos hombres se volvieron hacía la vocecita que había hablado. El bultito pelinegro que Sakura sostenía con tanto ahínco se estaba removiendo inquieto. La kunoichi no respondió, es más, ni siquiera se movió.

Yuuki le agarró las mejillas y se las pellizcó delicadamente, sin resultados. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. Fue entonces que la pequeña se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos. Abrió grandes los ojos y se acercó más a Sakura cuando el peliblanco le sonrió amigablemente.

Claro que el no esperaba que sus dientes afilados causara un impacto equivocado en la chiquilla.

-Sakura, levántate –sollozó bien bajito, asustada por los dos hombres. El Sharingan analizó rápidamente a la pelirrosa; La rojiza mirada de Sasuke se endureció cuando vio la gran cantidad de líquido rojo cubriendo la hierba y gran parte de la ropa de la joven kunoichi.

-¿Qui-quiénes son? –tartamudeó Yuuki, mirando con miedo y nerviosismo como el Uchiha levantaba a Sakura como si fuera una pluma.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada intimidante y comenzó a caminar con su ex-compañera de equipo entre brazos, sin volver la mirada.

Suigetsu, que no entendía nada del comportamiento, o quien era aquella ninja de la Hoja para Sasuke, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir al pelinegro.

-¿¡Quienes son, que quieren! –gritó Yuuki, presa de una furia inexplicable. Suigetsu abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido. No le gustaría enfrentarse a un enojado Sasuke Uchiha. – ¡Es mi okaa-san, no pueden llevársela! –volvió a gritar, entre lágrimas. Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y miró perplejo a la inconsciente Sakura.

¿Ella era la… madre de aquella chiquilla?

-_No_ –se dijo. Sakura le había jurado que lo esperaría siempre.

-¡Okaa-san, Okaa-san! –seguía gritando Yuuki, desesperada. No quería quedarse allí, y esos hombres le daban desconfianza, sobretodo ¡Estaban secuestrando a Sakura!

-Sasuke –dijo Suigetsu. – ¿La bonita es mamá de la mocosa?

-Hn –bufó. _-Claro que no_ –quiso asegurar, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Algo, en el interior de Sasuke se sintió muy decepcionado. Y traicionado. Todo lo que le había dicho Sakura ahora le sonaba a una burda mentira.

-De ser así no podemos dejarla aquí sola si nos vamos a llevar a su madre –comentó el peliblanco. Sasuke estuvo a punto de mandarlo a joderse, pero…

-Yuuki-chan… -susurró Sakura entre sueños, inquieta.

…suspiró, la _mota rosa_ le gritaría hasta el cansancio si dejaban allí a la mocosa.

-Suigetsu –dijo. El albino alzó una ceja. –Trae a la chiquilla –ordenó, reanudando el paso.

El aludido sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos. –Como ordene, Jefe.

o.O.o

Karin frunció la boca y se acomodó los lentes con enfado. Ella no era criada de nadie. Y menos de una pelo de chicle frentona.

-¿Y mi okaa-san, Karin? –preguntó Yuuki, jalándola un poco de su short. La pelirroja gruñó y siguió emanando chakra curativo en la herida de la kunoichi de Konoha.

La pequeña niña decidió dejar de molestar a la Z_anahorita_, porque debía primero curar a Sakura y ya luego podría molestarla adecuadamente, no era conveniente que la dejara así.

Salió de la habitación, y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras de la guarida de Taka, hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con el D_ientes Afilados_, el G_randote_ y el _Refri,_ como los había bautizado mentalmente ella.

-Yuuki-chan –sonrió Suigetsu. -¿Cómo sigue tu mamá?

Se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba los brazos para que Juugo la cargara. El Grandote le agradaba mucho –La pelos de escoba aun no acaba, y mi okaa-san no ha despertado todavía –frunció el ceño. –Aunque está balbuceando _cosas _que de seguro aprendió de Hokage-sama –Suigetsu se carcajeó y Juugo solo soltó una risita discreta.

Sasuke escuchaba todo indiferentemente. En realidad no sabía cómo era Sakura ahora, muy en su interior guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que siguiera siendo aquella molesta chiquilla que lo seguiría a todas partes.

Pero por otro lado, quería alejarla de allí. Porque ella significaba muchas cosas. Tenía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que ahora solo servirían para perturbarlo.

-Re… Es decir, ¿Uchiha-sama? –Sasuke la miró fríamente. Yuuki no se intimidó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó seco.

-¿Usted y mi okaa-san se conocen?

Sasuke ladeó la cara. –Hn.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Mucho –dijo, con un tono de 'ya no jodas, mocosa'.

-¿Qué es usted de mi madre? –volvió a preguntar.

Sasuke la miró de mala manera, Yuuki parpadeó inocentemente. -No te importa –replicó, dándose vuelta para irse.

La pequeña pelinegra abrió la boca mentalizándose la sarta de insultos que le iba a decir por tener intenciones de dejarla hablando sola, y encima por contestarle tan groseramente.

-¡Yuuki-chan! –gritó Suigetsu, interrumpiéndola antes de que empezara. -¿De donde son tú y tu okaa-san, eh? –preguntó simpáticamente. La aludida se olvidó rápidamente del asunto del _Refri _y le sonrió ampliamente al albino.

-Mi okaa-san es Haruno Sakura, discípula de la Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, además de ser la mejor medic-nin de Konoha –sonrió, -Oh, y hace años es una líder ANBU –Suigetsu silbó impresionado.

-¿Tu madre es todo eso? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-Ey –dijo Yuuki, asintiendo solemnemente. Sasuke la miró _levemente_ impresionado, aunque claro, sin demostrarlo exteriormente. Él no sabía que había sido de la vida de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Como prueba fiel, no sabía que Sakura tenía una hija.

-Wow –dijo Suigetsu, admirado.

-¿Y tu padre, Yuuki-chan? –preguntó Juugo amablemente. Yuuki disimuló el nerviosismo con una sonrisita triste.

-Otou-san ya no está con nosotras –susurró, con la mirada baja. Aunque en parte era cierto, sus padres biológicos estaban muertos.

-Oh –murmuraron Suigetsu y Juugo. Se miraron entre sí incómodos, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Hmph –masculló Sasuke. Tenía tantas preguntas…

Escucharon algunos pasos por las escaleras, (los cuales dedujeron eran de Karin), y movieron la vista hasta posarla en la pelirroja, que entró con cara de fastidio y se dejó caer en una de las cómodas sillas de madera.

-¿Cómo está mi madre, Karin-san? –preguntó Yuuki, con una carita de inocencia conmovedora.

Karin bufó. –Inconsciente, obviamente. Aunque la herida ya está cerrada, tiene varias costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre. Por eso no pude hacer mucho, -se acomodó las gafas y continúo: -De cualquier forma, no creo que despierte hasta que recupere algo de chakra, ya que está casi en ceros y la katana con la que la hirieron tenía algún tipo de taijutsu que congela indefinidamente el movimiento del chakra en el cuerpo.

Yuuki frunció el ceño. –Mi okaa-san no tardará en despertar –aseguró con firmeza, luego se echó a correr escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que ocupaba la pelirrosa kunoichi.

Juugo miró la trayectoria, aun después de que la niña había desaparecido, Karin estaba engullendo algo crujiente, Suigetsu no sabía que pensar. Y mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo notara, Sasuke se había deslizado como una serpiente en la misma dirección que la mocosa.

o.0.o

_-Sakura –ella hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la Hokage. _

_-Tsunade-shisou –sonrió. La rubia le respondió el gesto. _

_-Hay una misión importante para ti –cerró los ojos, meditando. –Se trata de ir a Suna, por Otaru Yuuki. Es una niña huérfana, que ha demostrado tener habilidades para controlar chakra. Debes de ir por ella y traerla aquí lo más pronto posible._

_-Hai, Tsunade-sama –asintió. -¿Cuál es la razón de traerla, si se puede saber?_

_La Godaime la miró intensamente por unos segundos. –La madre de Yuuki era de Konoha, era mi amiga y debo cuidar de su hija ahora que ella no está. Sakura, será tu pupila._

_._

_._

_-Cuídate mucho, feita –Sakura hizo un puchero._

_-Tú también, Sai-baka. Y dile a Naruto cuando vuelva de las Olas que no se meta en problemas o se las verá conmigo en cuanto lo vea–El pelinegro asintió con una de sus típicas sonrisas. _

_La Haruno tomó una pequeña mochila verde y se la echó al hombro._

_-¡Volveré pronto! –gritó, antes de irse._

_._

_._

_Temari abrazó efusivamente a la pelirrosa kunoichi en cuanto la vio._

_-¡Sakura-chan!_

_-¡Temari-chan! –rió, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se separaron luego y se sonrieron con ganas._

_-Ven, ¡llegaste antes de lo previsto! _

_Sakura sonrió avergonzada. -¿Tú crees? _

_-¡Por supuesto! Llegaste tres días antes, ¿has venido volando o qué? _

_-Algo así –en realidad había ido montada en Yoko. Rieron animadas mientras caminaban por las calles calurosas de Suna, mientras seguían platicando de trivialidades._

_Se detuvieron frente a un edificio blanco con algunas rayas horizontales en color amarillo. Sakura examinó todo atentamente._

_-Bien –dijo la hermana del Kazekage. –Aquí está la niña._

_Entraron en silencio hasta un pequeño vestíbulo, donde había un par de sillones en color verde pastel y algunos cuadros bastante bonitos, y una niña pequeña como de unos seis o siete años, con el cabello de un color negro hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y con una pequeña bolsa amarilla._

_Sakura se detuvo mirándola fijamente. La niña, al sentirse observada, levantó la cabeza y posó su vista sobre la kunoichi. Sus ojos estaban engarzados entre sí, de repente solo estaban ellas dos. _

_-Haruno Sakura –murmuró la kunoichi de la Hoja, acercándose a la niñita para presentarse._

_Ella se paró de la silla de un salto. –Otaru Yuuki, y no me agradas –Sakura sonrió ampliamente._

_-Nos llevaremos de maravilla –susurró bajito, con una gran ironía._

_._

_._

_Sakura no sabía que decir para iniciar una conversación. La mocosa le recordaba al Uchiha traidor, tenía una mirada tan fría, impropia de una niña de esa edad, y una boca con una palabras tan cortantes que hasta miedo daba hablarle._

_Sin mencionar la excelente capacidad de la pequeñita para sacarla de quicio a una velocidad impresionante._

_Se detuvo un momento y esperó a que Yuuki lo hiciera._

_-Acamparemos aquí esta noche, Yuuki-chan._

_-Hmph –Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡Estúpida mocosa! ¿Era pariente perdida de los Uchiha's o qué? _

_Se tragó la sarta de insultos que le vinieron a la mente y comenzó a preparar la cena, en silencio._

_La pequeña pelinegra la observó recelosa. Esa pelirrosa no se le hacía digna de confianza, y mucho menos merecedora de un rango ANBU. Parecía débil. No sería capaz de protegerla de nada._

_._

_._

_Se mordió el labio y trató con toda el alma de alejar las lágrimas. Estúpida roca._

_-Epa, Yuuki, ¿estás bien?_

_-Si –respondió con trabajo. –No tengo nada._

_Sakura frunció el ceño. –No seas idiota, déjame curarte…_

_-¡No!_

_-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, mocosa! –respondió la pelirrosa, molesta, mientras agarraba la sangrante pierna de la pequeña y comenzó a emanar chakra verde. Yuuki abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando comenzó a sentir una calidez inigualable. Luego de unos cuantos segundos más, Sakura retiró la mano y levantó a la niña en vilo._

_-¡Pue-puedo caminar, frentona! _

_Sakura rió. –No, no puedes y cállate. _

_Yuuki siguió protestando pero la kunoichi pasó totalmente de ella, al contrario, la apegó más a su pecho, mientras seguía caminando a un paso firme._

_¿Por qué ella…? Sacudió la cabeza. Esa pelirrosa solo cumplía órdenes, no era que le interesara realmente._

_._

_._

_-Frentona._

_-Enana._

_-Pelirrosa._

_-Niña odiosa._

_-Fracasada._

_Sakura rió con ironia. –Si claro. Soy una capitana ANBU, y la subdirectora del hospital de Konoha, ¿te parezco fracasada, niñita? _

_Yuuki hizo un puchero. –Debilucha._

_La kunoichi paró en seco, y sus ojos se estrecharon. –Será mejor que corras, mocosa._

_Yuuki tragó saliva. -¡La Hokage no estará contenta si me haces algo!_

_-Tres…_

_-En serio, frentona, no es buena idea, piénsalo._

_-Dos… -los nudillos de Sakura crujieron ruidosamente._

_-Sa-sakura, reconsidéralo…_

_-Uno…_

_-Oh Diablos… -dijo Yuuki antes de echarse a correr seguida de cerca por una furiosa kunoichi de Konoha._

_._

_._

_-Esta posada se ve menos decente que la anterior –comentó Sakura, mirando con ojo crítico la mediocre construcción de madera carcomida que se hacía llamar 'Posada para Guerreros Elegantes'_

_-No importa, frontuda. Tengo sueño y necesito una estúpida cama para poder dormir. Soy una niña en crecimiento y necesito descansar, ¿sabes?_

_Sakura soltó un resoplido de molestia y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la dichosita posada. Dejó pasar primero a la niña y luego caminó ella, hacia una pequeña barra de madera (carcomida y en mal estado, por supuesto) donde suponía hacían los registros._

_-¿Hola…? –llamó, con voz alta. Nadie atendió. Probó de nuevo un par de veces más con la voz más fuerte, hasta que un señor chaparro, gordo y calvo emergió de la nada._

_-¿Qué? –dijo, bruscamente, con una voz terriblemente pastosa._

_-Ehm… -Sakura carraspeó. -Quisiera una habitación para pasar la noche._

_-Mhm… -el hombre regordete sacó un cuaderno amarillo y comenzó a hojear sin levantar la vista a Sakura._

_-¿Doble?_

_-No, una sencilla estará perfecta._

_-No hay ninguna sencilla desocupada –refunfuñó el tipo._

_-Oh –suspiró, -¿Entonces supongo que una doble?_

_Hojeó unas veces más. –Hay una. ¿Serán usted y la mocosa? _

_Yuuki infló los mofletes. Sakura miró mal al hombrecito. –Sí._

_Gruñó un par de veces más y luego desapareció detrás de la cosa de madera. La pelirrosa y Yuuki se miraron y luego volvieron la mirada al frente. _

_-Aquí está la llave. No la pierda porque es la única, y no dañe el inmobiliario porque se le cobrara lo cuádruple –Sakura arqueó una ceja. Duh, ¿Cuánto podría valer una estúpida silla de madera podrida?_

_-De… acuerdo…_

_-Y no deje que la chiquilla corretee por los pasillos, ni tampoco que juegue con el agua del excusado…_

_-Si si, adiós –Sakura tomó la mano de Yuuki y se dirigió hacia un pasillo donde supuso estaban las habitaciones. Caminaron un poco más hasta que por fin encontraron la que les correspondía._

_-Ese tipo es… -los ojos de las dos se abrieron considerablemente._

_-¡Esto es un cuchitril!_

_-¡Es un lugar insano!_

_-¡No tiene muebles!_

_-¡No tiene cama!_

_-¿¡Esas eran ratas!_

_-¡Y me cobró quinientos yenes! –resopló Sakura. Una venita apareció en su frente. –Vámonos de aquí…_

_-Pero…_

_-Da la vuelta. Ahora. –Yuuki asintió dócilmente y caminó más deprisa detrás de una furiosa pelirrosa._

_-¡Oiga! –llamó Sakura al hombrecito, que leía en el rincón alguna revista._

_-¿Qué? –espetó bruscamente._

_-Nos largamos de aquí. Este lugar es un cuchitril y usted un aprovechado estafador, ¡quiero mi dinero de vuelta! _

_Él se rio burlonamente. -¿No sabes leer, bombón? –señaló un cartel de cartón con algunas letras en el. -No hay devoluciones ni reclamos._

_Los puños de Sakura se apretaron. -¿No puede ver, idiota? Traigo una niña conmigo, ¿quiere que se enferme? Un puñado de ratas me dio la bienvenida, y no vi ningún mueble, por no mencionar que el retrete estaba prácticamente a la vista y olía asquerosamente. ¿A eso se refiere con las instalaciones de lujo? –Yuuki miró sorprendida a Sakura. _¿Se preocupa por mi? _Pensó, con algo cálido expandido por su pequeño pecho._

_-No hay devoluciones- repitió el encargado con los dientes apretados._

_-¿A qué no? –Sakura sonrió malvadamente, antes de comenzar a tronar sus nudillos. –Yuuki, tapate los ojos y date vuelta._

_-Si, Sakura –sonrió dócilmente y se tapo los ojos antes de darse vuelta hacia la pared con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_._

_Quince minutos después_

_._

_-Tengo sueño –Yuuki reprimió un bostezo con la palma de su mano y se refregó los ojos antes de seguir caminando. Sakura suspiró._

_-Ven –extendió los brazos hacia Yuuki, quien se le quedó mirando confundida._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-¿Quieres dormir o no? –Yuuki asintió. –Te llevaré en brazos mientras yo sigo caminando desde que se me ocurrió que era buena idea darle una paliza al vejete ese y luego (sin querer) destruír esa estúpida posada y comenzaron a darnos persecución. _

_-Pero… -la niña frunció la frente, confundida nuevamente. _

_-Solo ven y ya, no lo pienses tanto, Yuuki –le sonrió maternalmente y la chiquilla no pudo resistirse más. Sakura la tomó en brazos confianzudamente en cuanto ella se acercó tímidamente, la acurrucó y comenzó a sobarle la espalda con cariño, sin detenerse de caminar._

_Yuuki la miró fijamente, sin saber que pensar. Realmente esa chica se preocupaba por ella. Sonrió deslumbrantemente cansada y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Sakura._

_-Gracias, Saku –susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la kunoichi podría haber opacado fácilmente la luz del sol._

_._

_._

_-Come –ordenó, arrimando un pequeño bote de ramen recién hecho hacia ella. Yuuki lo tomó pero luego volteó a ver a Sakura._

_-¿Tu no vas a comer? –la aludida negó con la cabeza._

_-No me gusta mucho el ramen –mintió. La verdad era que ya no había más comida desde que había decido hacer una maratón y no pararse en ninguna aldea a comprar. No estaba segura de si todavía era perseguida por la ley. Y bueno, nadie quiere más problemas de los absolutamente necesarios._

_Los ojos de Yuuki se achicaron. –Estás mintiendo._

_-Nop._

_-Sí._

_-Que no._

_-Te digo que sí. Se te nota._

_Sakura arqueó una ceja. –Si digo que no me gusta el ramen, es porque así es. Ahora no me discutas y ponte a comer antes de que decida dárselo a esa ardilla dientona de allí._

_-¿Por qué no aceptas que si te gusta el ramen? A todo el mundo le gusta –Sakura evitó una caída anime cuando esa pequeña frase le recordó enormemente a Naruto._

_La kunoichi suspiró. -Come tú y no discutas más, ¿quieres? –Yuuki la miró un momento más antes de comenzar a sorber los fideos. Sakura caminó un poco y se detuvo cuando escuchó un sonido, como de agua corriendo._

_-Yuuki, espérame aquí, iré por algo de agua.-la niña asintió y esperó sentada a que Sakura se fuera para pararse. Se dirigió hasta el pequeño bolso de la pelirrosa y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas. Frunció el ceño._

_-Era el último bote de ramen que quedaba –dijo, en voz alta, levemente sorprendida. Entonces Sakura no había querido comer para que ella comiera. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y sorbió un poco la nariz mientras guardaba las cosas que había sacado del bolso. _

_Refregó sus ojos y se volvió a sentar en el pequeño tronco donde había estado comiendo antes, mientras se terminaba los últimos fideos. Momentos después Sakura llegó con algunas botellas de plástico llenas hasta el tope de agua, y con la falda y los pantaloncillos mojados._

_-Ya regresé –sonrió. _

_Yuuki se paró y la abrazó de las piernas, sin importarle mojarse._

_-Gracias –dijo. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sin saber muy bien a que iba el abrazo. Se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello a la niña._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Yuuki negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. –Solo gracias._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>~¡<strong>H<strong>oa!

Primero antes que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo hermosas (¿hermosos?)! Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado muchísimo este cambio de año, y que todas las metas que se fijen puedan cumplir**las ;D**

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, que aunque no pasa mucho, es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia, podemos ver un poco más de qué pasó antes de la batalla, y de cómo se conocieron Sakura y Yuuki. Es una especie de flash back de Sakura en su inconsciencia. ;D Espero que les guste también y que me lo hagan saber ;D

¡Es**toy muy** muy emocionada! ¿**32 reviews? **_¿En serio?_ ¡No podía creerloo! No los había visto, hasta apenas ayer, ¡y les juro que casi caigo de la silla! Lo que no pude evitar, fue bailar de alegría, así que mi amigo (estaba en casa de un amigo escuchando su aventura "fantástica" de año nuevo) se me quedó mirando y me dijo que finalmente había terminado loca (? Jum, envidioso.¬¬'

Gracias a: **Sakura Haruno Flor de Cerezo**, **Mayra**, **Alexa Hiwatari**, **cami-chan**, **Nakumi**, **fabiola59**, **Galle**, **Mitorolas**, **Laurita261** (dobles gracias por doble review jeje :D), **Sasugirl13**, **M-Manakel-K**, **kaO8**, **Ama. Amaya-chan** (gracias por tus palabras, me agradaron mucho:3), **Rosy**, **Marusky **(metiéndome presión ._. jajaja me hizo reír mucho tu comentario xD gracias! Espero que te guste este cap también;D), **alguien por ahí** (?),** akemiO8**, **Franchusss-chan**, **une-pluie**, **aRiElLa 95**, **Cami **(me pasaré por tus fics en cuanto pueda, pinkypromise xD )**Alexiel-Cullen**, **reiko33**, **kaoru-uchiha** (dobles gracias por doble review! :3), **July**, **akyraa**, **sakuritha-haruno**, **Cerezo Azul**, **GenesisSakuritax**, y por último pero no menos importante, a **Kirsche Stachel**.

¡MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! Leí cada uno de sus reviews, disculpen que no les conteste a cada una pero es por falta de tiempo :')

¡Un beso, y un Sasuke en pijama sexosa (?) para cada una**! ¡Y uno doble para la que deje review!** O:

**AllieR Uchiha **:3


	3. Reclamo

**De nada Sirve Hablar.**

Sasu&Saku

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Los puños y la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaron. -¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa? – Sakura parpadeó confundida: Sasuke creía que Yuuki era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente. -¿Qué no me…? –murmuró el Uchiha incrédulamente. ¡Ya le enseñaría un par de cosas a la pelirrosa!

**Disclaimer**: El timbre sonó. Me paré perezosamente a abrir la puerta y mi boca tocó límites insospechados cuando vi a Sasuke e Itachi, parados. Sin una sola prenda que les cubriera más que un triste moñito ahí. Si, _ahí. _Lamentablemente, Kishimoto-sama apareció de no sé dónde y me dio una sonrisa malvada. -¡Siguen siendo míos! –y se los llevó. Depresión en 3…2…

E_n cursiva –_ Inner Sakura o flash back. Notarán la diferencia n_n

.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. Reclamo.<p>

"_Que lo que no sea en tu año, no te haga daño_" ~Me lo dijo mi mamá un día cuando me puse verde de coraje por… ya saben. Celos (._.)

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-Ya regresé –sonrió. _

_Yuuki se paró y la abrazó de las piernas, sin importarle mojarse._

_-Gracias –dijo. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sin saber muy bien a que iba el abrazo. Se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello a la niña._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Yuuki negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. –Solo gracias._

_._

-¿No ha despertado? –Yuuki negó con la cabeza, sin voltear a ver a Suigetsu. Dos días habían pasado y Sakura no daba señales de querer despertar. La niña refregó sus ojos para espantar algunas lágrimas y tomó la mano de la kunoichi.

Suigetsu se acercó y colocó una mano en el pequeño hombro de la chica, reconfortándola.

-No te apures, Yuuki-chan –sonrió, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. –Estoy seguro de que tu okaa-san despertará pronto, ¿nee?

La pequeña suspiró profundamente, y luego asintió, sin dejar de ver a la inconsciente Sakura.

_._

_-Sakura –la pelirrosa emitió un pequeño sonido para hacerle saber a la pequeña niña que la estaba escuchando._

_-¿Te tiñes el cabello? –Sakura volteó a mirar a la pequeña misión de Tsunade y juró haber escuchado una pequeña risita salir de entre los árboles. Miró de mala manera hacia arriba, sin encontrar nada y luego vio a la curiosa niña de la aldea de la Arena._

_._

Karin dobló sin mucho cuidado la ropa sucia que acababa de quitarle a Sakura. La observó desde su rosa cabello, que estaba recogido en una larga trenza, cortesía de Yuuki, hasta la mitad de su pecho, donde le cubría una de las cobijas. La pelirroja suspiró pensando en todas las heridas que había tenido que curar cuando Sasuke la trajo a la guarida.

Sakura _quizás_ ya no debería de estar viva.

Realmente, esa chica era una mujer con ganas de vivir; Mientras la curaba, percibió cómo su chakra era retenido por otro. Una técnica, quizás. Karin pensó que, según lo que les había dicho Yuuki, Sakura había recibido entrenamiento médico por la misma Hokage de Konoha, asi que tenía el instinto de autocurarse. Esta vez sin éxito debido a ese extraño tapón, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que le habían implantado a la kunochi al ser atravesada con esa katana. Todo estaba pensado para matarla; Si no terminaban con ella en batalla, le impedirían utilizar su chakra para curarse y moriría desangrada. Probablemente la habían estado vigilando desde hace mucho, para saber que saldría sola a esa misión y poder emboscarla.

Los pensamientos de Karin fueron interrumpidas por un extraño suspiro perteneciente a Sakura, quien comenzó a removerse un poco. Acomodó sus anteojos y se acercó un poco a la chica.

-Parece que ya no tarda en volver…

.

_-¿Qué harás tú? –preguntó, viéndola con un poco de preocupación. _

_Sakura sonrió y ajustó su guante derecho. –Iré a patearles su trasero apestoso. –Yuuki rió nerviosamente y antes de que su protectora se fuera, la retuvo por la muñeca. Sakura se giró confundida._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Ten cuidado, frentona –interrumpió, con la voz demasiado ansiosa. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dio la vuelta._

_-No salgas hasta que yo venga, mocosa fea_

_._

_-Alguien quiere acabar con esa vieja de Tsunade, ¿sabes? –comenzó él, con una voz suave. –Me mandaron a matar a la discípula de la Hokage de Konoha, y me enteré por ahí de que esta mocosa iba a ser otra de ellas, así que, ¿Por qué no empezar con lo más sencillo? Estoy seguro de que contigo será otra cosa diferente. –sonrió ampliamente y a Sakura se le heló la sangre. _

_¿La habían mandado a asesinar? ¿Quién?_

_._

Sasuke miró indiferentemente a la pequeña molestia pelinegra que revoloteaba por toda la guarida. Parecía un mini remolino. Luego la vio salir. Minutos después, la miró entrar con un gran ramo de flores silvestres. En su mayoría, todas de color blanco.

Un recuerdo vago de él herido y una pequeña Sakura llevándole flores blancas al hospital vino a su mente.

-Nee, Yuuki-chan –Suigetsu bebió un poco de agua. -¿Qué haces, eh? –preguntó simpáticamente, dedicándole una alegre mirada.

La niña sonrió deslumbrantemente. –Mi otou-san decía que las flores tienen muchos significados, y que cuando alguien las regala, puedes regalarlas con un deseo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. –_Qué mariconada. –_pensó. Seguramente el tipo con el que se había metido Sakura tenía tendencias gays. No le extrañaría.

-¿Y qué deseo le pondrás a esas, Yuuki-chan? –preguntó Juugo amablemente.

Yuuki se sorprendió mucho cuando automáticamente sus ojos enrojecieron, y luchó por no dejar caer lágrimas. -Que Sakura despierte pronto –susurró melancólicamente.

.

_-¡Yuuki, respóndeme por favor! –tragó para evitar llorar y sacudió un poco al pequeño cuerpecito de la niña, que se enfriaba más a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía una herida profunda en el pecho, justo a un lado del corazón. La sangre estaba saliendo a borbotones._

_-¡Yuuki! –gritó, con la voz quebrada. -¡No te rindas, mocosa! –Yuuki no respondió, ni se movió. Sakura sintió su sangre helarse cuando el pulso de Yuuki disminuyó considerablemente, hasta volverse casi inexistente. Sorbió su nariz y sacó un kunai de su porta-kunais._

_-¡Sakura!, ¿qué piensas hacer? –oyó la voz de Yoko en su cabeza._

_-No puedo dejarla morir –susurró. Se enderezó y secó sus ojos, con una nueva determinación. –No puedo dejarla morir –repitió firmemente, mientras empuñaba el afilado kunai en dirección a su palma derecha. _

_-¡Sakura! –gritó Yoko en su cabeza. -¡No hagas eso, cúrate primero, idiota!_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Luego sonrió confiada antes de hacer un gran corte en su palma._

_._

_-No debiste curar a la mocosa, Sakura –le espetó molesta, mirando con impotencia a la kunoichi. Sakura la miró sorprendida._

_-No podía dejarla morir, Yoko –suspiró. Había sido su culpa, no la había protegido bien, no había actuado como debería. Debió haberla cuidado mejor. Era una tonta, por eso Yuuki había resultado herida de gravedad_.

.

_Sakura le sonrió. -Mi mamá siempre me cantaba cuando lloraba… - susurró, rozando la nariz de Yuuki con la suya. Ella rió._

_-Sakura tonta. Te estás muriendo y lo único que piensas es en mí. –le reprochó. Sakura abrió grandes los ojos._

_-¡Mocosa! ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira? Si estoy fuerte como un toro –exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendida. –Además, ¿Quién se preocupa por ti? Me preocupo por mi fina camiseta –Yuuki le dio un golpe muy suave en la frente y volvió a abrazarla._

_._

-… y entonces Suigetsu-san me acompañó a un río chiquito que está cerca de aquí. –Yuuki sonrió. -¡Todo es tan bonito, mamá! Me siento muy bien aquí, aunque Karin no sepa cocinar –hizo una mueca recordando el platillo burbujeante que estuvo enfrente de ella la otra noche. En cuanto Karin se descuidó, cuatro caldos habían sido arrojados directamente a la ventana. Río un poquito al recordar la pelea que se desató entre el ninja de la niebla y la pelirroja de Taka. –Suigetsu y Karin siempre están discutiendo. Pero, ¿te digo un secreto, frentona? –susurró divertida, inclinándose más hacia Sakura. –¡Yo creo que esos dos se gustan! –se escuchó un fuerte golpe fuera de la habitación de la kunoichi. Yuuki enarcó una ceja y se levantó a investigar. Rió al imaginarse quienes eran los que habían estado oyendo la conversación.

Del _Grandote _no lo creía. Juugo era demasiado amable incluso para escuchar detrás de las puertas. Y sinceramente, dudaba mucho que Sasuke tomara el interés de espiarlas. Además, si él lo quisiera, podría entrar y salir sin pedirle permiso a nadie, después de todo, esa casa era de él.

Pero Karin y Suigetsu morirían de hambre como espías.

.

_-Sakura –la poca circulación de aire que tenía se le cortó en ese mismo instante. Con lentitud, levantó la vista. Sonrió con ironía cuando reconoció esa cabellera, y ¿Por qué no? Su voz seguía siendo igual de profunda, aunque había enronquecido con los años._

_-Uchiha Sasuke –dijo, bajito._

_._

- … Sasuke -susurró Sakura, aún navegando en la inconsciencia. Yuuki abrió la boca sorprendida y apretó más el agarre en su mano.

-Yuuki…

-¡Suigetsuu-kun, Zanahooriaa! –gritó la niña, mientras corría escaleras abajo.

-Yuuki… Yuuki… -Sasuke salió del escondite donde se encontraba oculto desde hace varias horas, mientras contemplaba a la inconsciente kunoichi y a la mocosa. Se acercó al pie de la cama y observó a Sakura.

-Sas…Sasuke… – el ego del Uchiha menor tocó límites insospechados. –… baka, traidor, cobarde… - Sakura balbuceó otras cosas más antes de darse vuelta envuelta en las sabanas de la cama.

Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del pelinegro. -Hn… molesta.

.

.

_-¡Yuuki, respóndeme por favor! –tragó para evitar llorar y sacudió un poco al pequeño cuerpecito de la niña, que se enfriaba más a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía una herida profunda en el pecho, justo a un lado del corazón. La sangre estaba saliendo a borbotones._

_-¡Yuuki! –gritó, con la voz quebrada._

.

-¡YUUKI! –se incorporó de la cama de golpe, con la respiración agitada y la mirada nublada. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y parpadeó repetidamente para intentar ver donde se encontraba.

Palmeo la superficie mullida hasta que se encontró con la orilla de donde sea que estuviera, intentó moverse pero un fuerte dolor en uno de los costados la hizo encogerse y soltar un alarido de dolor.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste –le dijo una voz femenina desconocida

Ella no respondió, por el contrario, se mantuvo callada y agudizó más su oído, ya que ya había notado que no podía usar su chakra de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué, eres muda? La mocosa dijo que podías hablar perfectamente…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde… -carraspeó un poco para aclarar su ronca voz. -…donde está Yuuki?

Karin sonrió. –Tu hija está abajo con los demás, te traeré algo de comer. Llevas cuatro días aquí, debes tener hambre.

-¡Espera! – gritó Sakura.

Karin se detuvo frente a la puerta. -¿Qué quie-

-¿Dónde estoy? –interrumpió la kunoichi, mirándola bien por primera vez.

La pelirroja cogió la manija de la puerta y la giró. –En la guarida de Taka –murmuró antes de salir.

_-¿Taka? _–pensó Sakura en silencio, preguntándose qué demonios hacia allí y quienes eran los demás con los que se encontraba su… su…

-¿¡HIJA!

.

-¿Ya despertó? –gritó/preguntó Yuuki sumamente emocionada desde los grandes brazos de un grandote Juugo sonriente.

-Seh, la pelo chicle pregunto por ti –la manzana roja que tenía Karin entre las manos recibió una gran mordida. –Tiene hambre.

-Hmph –Sasuke se movió antes de que alguien se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía.

.

-Y el es…

-Soy Hozuki Suigetsu –el peliblanco besó galantemente el dorso de la mano de la kunoichi. –Pero puedes decirme como quieras, princesa.

-Je, gracias, Suigetsu-kun –Sakura rió nerviosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuuki con cariño.

-Bueno –dijo Karin, acomodándose las gafas evitando mirar con dagas en los ojos a cierto dientes afilados coqueto. –Será mejor que dejemos dormir a la frente de marquesina…

-¡EH! –se quejó Sakura. -¡No tenemos esas confianzas todavía, pelo de escoba!

-¡Pelo de chicle! –chilló Karin furiosa.

El resto de Taka rió divertido mientras jalaban a Karin para que abandonara la habitación, y así Yuuki y Sakura pudieran quedarse a solas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, los ojos verdes de la joven fueron directos a Yuuki, quien bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Perdón –susurró bajito. –Entré en pánico cuando vi al _Refri_ y a _Dientitos_ intentar llevarte… no quería que nos separaran, así que dije que eras mi ma…

Fue interrumpida por un débil golpe en su frente. - Eres tonta, Yuuki. –Sakura sonrió ampliamente, aunque se le notaba el cansancio. –No me molesta lo que hayas dicho, me alegro que lo hicieras, si no probablemente Sasuke nunca te habría traído aquí, y hubiera sido trabajoso encontrarte luego, mocosa. –Yuuki sonrió tímidamente y abrazó cuidadosamente a la kunoichi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura hizo una mueca. –Como si hubiera entrenado de nuevo con Tsunade y luego una manada de elefantes obesos pasaran en estampida por mi cuerpo, ¿crees que sea normal que te vea con dos cabezas? –ambas chicas rieron encantadas. Yuuki más porque a la kunoichi le dolía hasta el respirar. Siguieron platicando un buen rato hasta que la pequeña anunció que quería asearse.

Sakura la miró con ojo crítico. –Es cierto, apestas. Vete a bañar.

-¡EH! –la pelirrosa se rió con ganas incluso después de que Yuuki había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Frunció la nariz poco después.

- ¡Qué vergüenza!, yo también apesto a muerto –exclamó, aterrorizada. Miró toda la habitación con detenimiento y luego se miró a ella misma.

-Supongo que no podré levantarme –suspiró resignada y entrecerró los ojos. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y luego de una respiración profunda, hizo lo que toda kunoichi en su estado haría:

-¡ZANAAAHOOOORIAAAA! –sip, gritarle a alguien para que le ayude.

.

-Allí está la ropa –Sakura cojeó lentamente, apoyada en un demasiado sonriente Suigetsu. En realidad iba casi cargada, pero no era como que el ninja de la niebla fuera a quejarse de tener a una hermosa mujer en sus manos.

-Wow –dijo. –Son muchos kimonos –tocó la tela y frunció la boca. –Estaría más cómoda con unos pantaloncillos y una simple camiseta… -Juugo rió y Suigetsu abrió la boca sorprendido. Karin solo bufó.

-Tú sabrás que mierda te pones, frentesota.

Juugo suspiró. –No seas vulgar, Karin.

-Además, estoy seguro de que te verías muy bien en cualquiera, bonita –Suigetsu movió las cejas de arriba abajo, provocando un suave rojo en las mejillas de la kunoichi. A la pelirroja del grupo se le apretaron los puños.

-Todos fuera –gruñó una fría voz desde la puerta. Todo mundo volteó a ver a Sasuke, que se mantenía semi-oculto, recargado en una de las paredes. Obedientemente, Karin salió llevándose con ella a Suigetsu, a rastras. Juugo llevó a Sakura hasta la cama y la depositó gentilmente. Luego salió veloz y en completo silencio.

Sakura miró todo sorprendida.

_¿También nosotras nos salimos o qué?_

'Eh… no creo que podamos de todas maneras'

_¿Nos está viendo?_

La kunoichi miró donde había salido la voz de Sasuke.

-Sakura -un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, solo sonrió melancólicamente, sin dejar ver nada más que eso.

-Sasuke… -el aludido salió de las sombras lentamente, con las manos a los lados, y mirando a Sakura directamente.

-¿Dónde está Yuuki? –preguntó preocupada. Tenía varias horas sin saber de ella y con Sasuke-vengador-Uchiha-te-mato-al-minuto no se sentía muy tranquila.

-Durmiendo –respondió secamente. Sakura solo asintió en silencio. El portador del Sharingan se acercó más hacia la pelirrosa, mirándola duramente. Sakura recordó entonces que seguía cubierta solo por una triste toalla con el símbolo Uchiha, mientras seguía recostada en el bordillo de la cama.

–Gracias. –agradeció ella, sin saber que más decir. No era un reencuentro de película, no había que decir nada más, y un reclamo precisamente, o las palabrotas que tenía atoradas Sakura en la garganta, no le parecían adecuadas ahora que prácticamente, y con su orgullo herido, dependía completamente de Sasuke. Del hombre que había intentado asesinarla años antes.

Él simplemente la había ayudado por… ¿Por qué la había ayudado?

-Hmph –Sasuke se dio cuenta del férreo agarre que la pelirrosa mantenía en la toalla. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hacia un gran armario de madera. Abrió la puerta y analizó su contenido rápidamente.

Un precioso kimono rojo de seda cayó en la cabeza de Sakura. Lo tomó y luego miró al Uchiha, con extrañeza.

-Hn –la joven Haruno extendió el kimono, y pasó una mano por la suave tela de la prenda. Su frente se pobló de arrugas cuando vio el símbolo Uchiha pulcramente bordado en la espalda del vestido.

-No me pondré eso. –anunció, dejando el kimono de lado. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? –Sakura señaló el abanico Uchiha con la barbilla.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, molestos. –Pues no uses nada, entonces –Sakura resopló bajito. No iba a andar desnuda por la vida, de cualquier modo. El Uchiha la observó disimuladamente, mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar la avalancha de preguntas que tenía. Respiró profundo y luego abrió los ojos. Una sola pregunta era la importante.

-¿Quién?

Sakura parpadeó. -¿Quién qué?

-No te hagas la graciosa, Sakura.

La joven frunció la boca. –No sé de qué estás hablando, baka.

-Hmph –los puños y la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaron. -¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa?

-¿Mi…? –la comprensión llegó rápidamente a la cabeza de Sakura: Sasuke creía que Yuuki era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente, de mala gana y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué no me…? –murmuró Sasuke incrédulamente, aunque dos segundos después la miró con coraje y… ¿decepción? Luego de eso siguió la usual indiferencia–Tienes razón, Haruno. No me importa con cuantos te hayas revolcado. –gruñó furioso. Sakura abrió la boca indignada, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! –Sakura lo siguió llamando, pero él no le hizo caso. -¡Ven acá, Uchiha! ¡Todavía no termino contigo! –gritoneó la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se giró.

Sasuke salió dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó por todos lados. El muy infeliz había venido y aprovechándose de que no podía ponerlo en su lugar, la había insultado.

_Imbécil._

Sakura suspiró. –Sasuke…

o.O.o

Sakura bufó. Decir que estaba aburrida era poco en comparación. Suigetsu había ido a visitarla en la mañana, al igual que Yuuki y Juugo. Ambos miembros de Taka se habían estado portando muy bien con ellas.

La pelirroja era un cuento totalmente diferente.

Le recordaba mucho la relación que había mantenido hace mucho tiempo con Ino, en el que competían por todo y siempre se llamaban entre insultos.

Y Sasuke…

El Uchiha menor no se había parado en su cuarto desde entonces, desde su palabrerío. Desde su arranque. Exactamente, desde hace dos días. Sakura bufó como por décima vez en el día. A él ciertamente no tendría por qué importarle si ella había tenido que ver con alguien, o no. No era un tema de su incumbencia.

¿O sí?

_-No –_negó mentalmente. Estaba segura que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella, o con alguien de Konoha.

Pero especialmente con ella.

_¿Entonces porqué…?_

Dejó de juguetear con el borde de su elegante kimono, y lo miró un momento.

_El símbolo Uchiha…_

Frunció el ceño y miró el techo, con un gran dolor de cabeza por venir.

Estúpidos Uchiha, ¿que no podían tener algo sin dejar su estúpido símbolo? Le sorprendía que hubieran llegado a ser uno de los clanes más importantes, si todo el maldito día se la pasaban grabando el abanico del clan a todas las puñeteras cosas.

Rió levemente al ver la pared de su alcoba. Un gran abanico Uchiha estaba adornando la pared en todo su esplendor.

-No puede ser…- murmuró, cansada, pero a la vez divertida. Estaba casi segura de que, si miraba con detalle el retrete, también encontraría un símbolo del clan Uchiha marcado.

Pensó en levantarse, pero luego le pareció mala idea. Aún estaba bastante delicada, y con su chakra bloqueado, no podía tratarse ella misma, ni tampoco podía andar por allí mucho tiempo porque sus piernas no resistían su propio peso.

_-Es humillante –_se dijo. Llevaba alrededor de una semana postrada en esa cama. En la guarida de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin mejorías notables. Más que el cambio de color en los moretones repartidos por su cuerpo, y su cara. Sus costillas aún dolían como el infierno, y ni hablar de la pierna rota que en principio Karin no notó debido a que no parecía haber fractura. Hasta que intentó ponerse de pie para asearse y entonces el maldito dolor se hizo notar. ¡Y de qué forma!

Posó dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, previendo el ataque de mal humor que se le estaba viniendo encima. Pero de pronto, sonrió.

Empezaría a joder a los demás.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~H<strong>oaa !

¿Cómo están mis amadas lectoras hermosas preciosas? ¡Espero que su semana haya empezado súper bien! ;D Les cuento un poco sobre este capítulo rellenoso [? (si, en su mayoría, es puro relleno u.u) vimos cómo han estado las cosas entre los miembros de Taka y Yuuki, y un poco de lo que ocurría mientras Sakura seguía perdida en su inconsciencia. Me pareció que era mejor ir viendo poco a poco lo que pasaba con nuestra kunoichi en vez de poner "_y de pronto, Sakura despertó y salió a saludar al señor Sol_" como que no es mi estilo :P Hahaha.

Creo que ya vieron todas (¿todos?) de donde saqué el summary; Y les tengo buenas noticias, ¡en el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno! Les comento que este fic será light. Habrán muchos malentendidos, pero si estaban buscando muertes, y ríos de sangre, este no es la historia indicada :C Será más bien romance, y drama. Y puede que haya uno que otro golpeado en el camino :B

Una de ustedes me descubrió, **Robie, **si, el título del fic es de una canción de Alejandro Fernández, en la cual está basada esta historia, y lleva el mismo nombre. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, calculo que serán alrededor de unos 1O, o 12. Más el epilogo. ;D

Me emociona muchísimo ver la gran aceptación que está teniendo esta historia, sin ustedes no sería nada :'3 Gracias a: **Alexa Hiwatari**, **mayra **(interesaadaa D: nomás por el Sasuke doble, eh? Jajaja, espero qe lo hayas disfrutado 66') **kaoru-uchiha**, **cami**, **Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki** (Dobles gracias por doble review, y feliz cumple atrasado :P Me agradaron mucho tus palabras!) **Mitorolas**, **meli-love**, **Sam-A19**, **Ama. Amaya -chan** (pon continuación de tu fic por Dioooosss, me estoy comiendo las uñas D: ) **akemi-O8**, **Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo** (en cuanto pueda veo tu historia ;D) **aRiElLa 95**, **StefaniaSchmerz**, **reiko33** (miraa! Que coincidencia! Jajaja, pensamos igual!, pero creo que hay algo que aclararé más adelante sobre Yoko, ;D), **Galle**, **cami-chan**, **Rumiko No Haru**, , **Leoni Tao91**, **laurita261**, **Ikamari**, **anakaulitz**, **Cerezo Azul** ( ow, pero si en cada capítulo son exactamente 1O hojas de Word! Trataré de hacerlo más largo pero no prometo nada! ;D) **Franchusss-chan**, **Hime- Chan**, **fabiola59**, **Raven Granger** (gracias! Me esfuerzo en que lo que publico pueda entenderse bien (: ), **Jaz**, **TsukiKuroi**, **Hatoko Nara**, **princesita1OO**, **GenesisSakuritax, Robie**, y a **Nikoniki-chan**. ¡**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES!**

Les tengo una sorpresa, publicaré otra historia, con un poco más de drama en estos días. O quizá en los días de la próxima semana, no sé bien, jaja S: quiero tener más capítulos escritos para poder actualizar regularmente como en esta. Les dejo el summary para que me digan qué les parece:

**Summary**: Sakura apretó los ojos, evitando las lágrimas. Quería gritarle, quería eliminarlo con sus propias manos, pero debía escucharlo. -¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó, tragándose todo su coraje. El de la máscara la miró, sintiendo satisfacción. Haruno Sakura haría lo que él quisiera para recuperar a su hijo. –Debes matar a Uchiha Sasuke –respondió sonriéndole.

¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes! ¡Un beso, y un Sasuke en pijama sexosa (?) para cada una**! ¡Y uno doble para la que deje review!** O:

**AllieR Uchiha **:3


	4. Huída

**De nada Sirve Hablar.**

Sasu&Saku

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Los puños y la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaron. -¿Quién es el estúpido padre de tu mocosa? – Sakura parpadeó confundida: Sasuke creía que Yuuki era su hija. –No te importa –dijo finalmente. -¿Qué no me…? –murmuró el Uchiha incrédulamente. ¡Ya le enseñaría un par de cosas a la pelirrosa!

**Disclaimer**: El timbre sonó. Me paré perezosamente a abrir la puerta y mi boca tocó límites insospechados cuando vi a Sasuke e Itachi, parados. Sin una sola prenda que les cubriera más que un triste moñito ahí. Si, _ahí. _Lamentablemente, Kishimoto-sama apareció de no sé dónde y me dio una sonrisa malvada. -¡Siguen siendo míos! –y se los llevó. Depresión en 3…2…

E_n cursiva –_ Inner Sakura o flash back. Notarán la diferencia n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Huída.<strong>

"_Que nadie calle tu verdad, que nadie te ahogue el corazón, que nadie te haga más llorar, hundiéndote en silencio, que nadie te obligue a morir, cortando tu alas al volar, que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir…" –_Que nadie. ~Manuel Carrasco ft. Malú.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Pececitoooo, sal de tuu peceeraaaa,_

_Acuudeee a mi llamaaadoo, que de buen agradoo hagooo,_

_Ven a visitarmeeee, no seas cu… no seas malitooo,_

_Por favooooor, yo te lo pidooooooo…!_

.

Sasuke se pinchó el dedo por la sorpresa con uno de los kunais que estaba afilando en su habitación cuando escuchó esa extraña canción, que además de reconocer esa inconfundible voz, estaba seguro que provenía del cuarto de Sakura.

-Qué mierda. –masculló, más por costumbre que otra cosa. Sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, como si Sakura no estuviera gritoneando toda la casa.

.

Karin, al contrario de Sasuke, se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para todo el equipo, cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar ese horripilante griterío que se estaba armando la pelos de chicle. Escuchó la cancioncita de Suigetsu, y le pareció un poco graciosa, aunque, no podía negarlo, era irritante.

_._

_¡Za-na-hooriaaa pelos de escobaaa,_

_Ven a visitarmeee no te hagas la locaaa,_

_Ven poquitoooo, acompañameee un ratitooo!_

.

Un tic afloró en la ceja izquierda de la pelirroja miembro de Taka.

-¡Yo me la cargo! –encajó el filoso cuchillo con el que había estado cortando la fruta, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la kunoichi de la Hoja dando fuertes pisotadas.

.

Si hubo algo que se escuchó más que la voz cantarina de Sakura, fueron las _carcajadas cantarinas_ que Sakura soltó luego de que Karin fuera a intentar degollarla. Definitivamente se había divertido cuando la miembro de Taka llegó a su habitación con la mirada más asesina que le había visto hasta entonces.

-¡Pelos de escoba vieja! –había gritado emocionada la pelirrosa nada más verla. -¡Ya era hora de que alguno de ustedes se dignara a venir a hacerme compa…! -se vió interrumpida cuando tuvo que evitar un tenedor volador dirigido a ella. -¡EH! ¡Cuidado!, –gritó escandalizada, -¿Intentas matarme o qué?

-¡Ya cállate de una puñetera vez! –respondió Karin lanzándole otro cubierto a la enferma. Sakura lo esquivó nuevamente con una azorada mirada. No pensaba que la chica de Taka fuera a lastimarla realmente, pero se veía bastante molesta.

-¡No me calles, amargada!

-¡Pues ya no grites, babosa!

Sakura infló los cachetes. –No me digas babosa –comentó tristemente. Karin la vio confundida. ¿Se había ofendido por eso?

-Oh vamos, no seas princesa, frentona –intentó bromear Karin, sin éxito. Sakura la miró más triste y se tapó la cara con la sábana. La pelirroja hizo una mueca preocupada, ¿tanto le había dolido a Sakura? No eran amigas, pero no eran enemigas tampoco, no había querido ofenderla.

-Oye, -llamó a Sakura, sentándose en el borde de la cama, dudosa. –Perdón –masculló, entre dientes, tomó aire. –No quise ofenderte, pelo de chicle –finalizó, mirándole de manera sincera.

-¿En… en serio? –preguntó Sakura, destapándose poquito de la sábana, con voz quebrada.

Karin resopló. –Si, en serio –dijo, con voz forzada, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a un niño chiquito. Y no a una gran ninja ANBU como supuestamente era Sakura.

El grito de alegría de la ninja de la Hoja la tomó desprevenida. -¡Entonces tráeme algo de comer, que me muero! –ordenó Sakura alegremente, empujando un poco a Karin que seguía algo confusa por el cambio repentino de humores de la frentona.

-¡Tu puta madre! –estalló Karin, retirándose de ahí con un sonoro portazo, visiblemente enojada.

Sakura trató de mantenerse seria ante el panorama pero simplemente las sonoras carcajadas que emergieron desde su adolorido pecho, pudieron más que la seriedad.

-¡Kaaaariiiiinnnnn! –volvió a gritar, entre carcajadas.

.

Una semana después, hasta el pobre Juugo estaba un poco aturdido de tanto grito por parte de Sakura. Yuuki simplemente la ignoraba cuando Sakura se ponía más molesta de lo normal, y Suigetsu había decidido mantenerse un poco… alejado de la pelirrosa por la salud de sus tímpanos, ya que, aunque era bastante agradable estar con Sakura, y platicar con ella, tendía a ser muy ruidosa. Y agresiva. En serio.

Karin no se había vuelto a tomar la molestia de ir a la alcoba de Sakura, más que para cambiarle el vendaje y aplicar más chakra curativo sobre las peores heridas de la kunoichi. Sobre todo, desde que Sakura pareció presentar cierta manía acerca de molestarla a ella en especial.

Y Sasuke…

Al ex vengador parecía no molestarle realmente la ruidosa presencia de Sakura. Ni sus gritos. Ni sus cantos poco afinados que estaban presentes la mayor parte del día.

Era extraño, pero contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke no había hecho ni un solo comentario ofensivo acerca de Sakura.

_-¡Bruuujaaaaaa! –_se escuchó por toda la guarida. Suigetsu rió un poco mirando a Karin de reojo.

-Perra del… -masculló Karin, con una venita en su frente.

-No diga malas palabras, Karin-san –sonrió Yuuki, dándole un mordisco a su tostada. Karin la miró feo.

_-¡Tengoo hambreeee Karinaaa! ¿Qué nadie se acuerda de mí? –_siguió gritando Sakura, desde su alcoba. Karin miró a todos, esperando que alguien se ofreciera a llevarle la comida a la pelirrosa, pero todos siguieron en sus tareas.

Suigetsu estaba jugando a algo con fichas con la mocosa, Juugo seguía sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sosteniendo un pequeño pajarillo de alas azules. Y Sasuke simplemente no se molestaría con algo como eso.

Si hubiera podido echar humo por los oídos del coraje, seguramente lo habría hecho.

.

o.O.o

.

-Entonces la chica miró a la Bestia y pudo ver más allá de lo que todos veían, vio sus sentimientos, no solo su exterior –Sakura sonrió, y Yuuki siguió mirándola emocionada. Había transcurrido otra larga semana. Ahora, la kunoichi pelirrosa se estaba divirtiendo contándole a Yuuki un cuento antes de dormir.

-… la Bestia miró a Bella profundamente, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, pero no sabía si ella lo querría igual, así que decidió dejarla ir, porque se dio cuenta de que la libertad de la muchacha era lo que más quería, y no quería que Bella sufriera por su culpa. –Sakura sonrió.

Yuuki suspiró. –No puedo creer que Bestia la dejara ir. Si se hubiera quedado con ella probablemente se habría desecho del jutsu que la bruja le puso –frunció el ceño, molesta. La kunoichi se rió levemente.

-No eran ninjas boba. Era un hechizo de esos que hacen las brujas con verrugas en la nariz.

-¿Cómo Karin? –preguntó inocentemente, provocando una pequeña carcajada en Sakura. Reírse ya no dolía tanto gracias a que la susodicha bruja había sido tan amable de aplicar chakra en sus costillas y su pierna fracturada. Así que probablemente ya podría levantarse. Se alegró por eso.

-No Yuuki, Karin no es una bruja –le dijo, acariciando su cabello.

-Pero tú le dices bruja –argumentó Yuuki, mirando confundida a Sakura. La pelirrosa sonrió incómoda.

-No se lo digo en serio, enana.

-Oh –aceptó Yuuki. De pronto, suspiró triste. Sakura la miró interrogante. – Es que extraño mucho a papá…

Sakura la abrazó fuerte. –Yo también –susurró, pensando en sus propios padres, que habían muerto hace algunos años. –Pero estoy segura, que de donde quiera que se encuentre, el nos está cuidando, y está feliz de que tu y yo estemos juntas.

La pequeña sonrió. –Si, okaa-san…

.

Sasuke rodó una vez más en su cama, enrollándose las sábanas entre sus piernas, como una absurda imitación de una serpiente.

Pateó las sábanas violentamente y se paró de la cama.

No era extraño que él no pudiera dormir, de hecho, casi nunca dormía, porque los pensamientos sobre su clan, sobre Itachi, y tantas otras cosas igualmente importantes venían siempre a recordarle lo miserable que era.

Pero esta vez el asunto era… algo diferente.

Volvió a mirar la imagen de la mocosa de Sakura en su mente, y comenzó a sacar conclusiones; La duda lo estaba matando. ¿A quién se parecía?

Definitivamente, no tenía muchos rasgos de la kunoichi, más que su carácter ruidoso, y la curiosidad que Sakura siempre tuvo cuando era una molesta chiquilla.

Bueno, tal vez la nariz.

Descartó a Naruto, porque simplemente era impensable. _¿Naruto y Sakura? No, claro que no._

¿Kakashi? No, menos.

Tal vez Kiba, o el Hyuuga. Ahora que lo pensaba, la niña tenía algunos rasgos del heredero del clan Hyuuga. Apretó los dientes.

" –_Pero estoy segura, que de donde quiera que se encuentre, el nos está cuidando, y está feliz de que tu y yo estemos juntas._

–_Si, okaa-san…"_

Las palabras de Sakura volvieron a su mente. Las había escuchado de _casualidad. _Él definitivamente no las había estado espiando, el solamente _pasaba por ahí _y _sin querer_ había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación.

-No es posible –musitó, descartando también al Hyuuga. Además recordaba haber escuchado que el papá de Yuuki ya no estaba en este mundo. Sonrió, macabramente alegre por ese detalle.

Miró por la ventana de su alcoba, donde se filtraba algo de la luz de la luna, iluminando un poco la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa su habitación.

Como su corazón.

Aún seguían latentes los deseos de venganza. Siempre estaban presentes. Él tenía un objetivo de vida, y hasta no verlo cumplido, no podría sentirse satisfecho. Seguía buscando a Itachi, y lo seguiría buscando hasta en el mismísimo infierno si era necesario; Tenía que enfrentarse. Tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Matarlo.

Pero después de eso, y aunque sobreviviera a la batalla contra su hermano mayor, no volvería a Konoha, eso le quedaba bastante claro.

Igual ya no podía hacer nada, más que dejarse consumir aún más por la amargura. Y la oscuridad. Estaba bastante seguro, de que ya no quedaba nada bueno en él. En su corazón, ya no había tales cosas como la amistad, el cariño, o el _amor. _Ninguno de esos sentimientos inútiles estaban presentes en él.

Por eso, en cuanto había visto a Sakura herida de esa manera, y a punto de morir, no supo exactamente qué cosa lo había hecho ayudarla. La habría dejado ahí, y estaba seguro de que no habría dudado ni un segundo.

Quizá habría sido la culpa.

La culpa de haberlos abandonado, cuando Naruto y Sakura necesitaban tanto de él. Sabía que difícilmente tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a la pelirrosa, pero por algún extraño motivo, sintió que era el responsable. El responsable por no haber estado ahí, para protegerla, como lo hacía siempre cuando eran apenas unos genins.

Él era el _culpable_.

Sacudió la cabeza, con la esperanza de sacudirse también esas ideas. Eran puras tonterías. Por supuesto que no tenía nada de culpa en el asunto. Jamás había tenido ninguna responsabilidad acerca de la kunoichi. Quizás, sólo había sido el vínculo casi muerto que tenía con Naruto y Sakura, que había decidido reaparecer de repente. En un conveniente momento para la la Haruno.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, claramente fastidiado de tanto pensar en el asunto.

Solo había sido la _culpa_.

Sí, claro.

o.O.o

No sabía que tanto había convivido Sakura con Naruto, pero definitivamente, el carácter, y la habilidad de lograr un escándalo como el que había armado la pelirrosa en cuestión de minutos, eran del dobe.

Sakura había logrado levantarse finalmente, y apenas había amanecido cuando comenzó a llamar a Suigetsu y a Juugo para que la ayudaran a bajar. A gritos, por supuesto.

Mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a leer unos pergaminos, Sakura había desayunado. Dos veces. Y luego, había decidido quedarse sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, ya que según ella, estar todo el día en cama la estaba matando.

Pocos minutos después, Suigetsu y ella se enfrascaron en una batalla campal de dominó.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Y tú eres muy mal perdedor, Suigetsu-kun –Sakura sonrió triunfante. El ninja de la niebla torció la boca y luego le dio un trago a su botella con agua. Ellos comenzaron otra partida de dominó, pero esta vez, Karin decidió unírseles solo para ver si podía ganarle a Sakura. Era una clase de competencia entre ellas.

Sasuke registró el hecho de que era Suigetsu-_kun._

Él ya no era Sasuke-_kun._

Ahora simplemente era Sasuke.

Miró a Sakura, sintiéndose molesto de repente.

o.O.o

-Sasuke –el sobreviviente Uchiha se sorprendió un poco de que Sakura le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra. Últimamente, parecía que Sasuke ya no existía en el mapa de Haruno Sakura. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué?

Sakura caminó un poco, cojeando ligeramente, hasta que estuvo al alcance de una silla donde dejar caer su existencia magullada. Sasuke la miró acomodarse y suspirar con resignación. La mayoría de los moretones habían desaparecido de la piel de Sakura, y según tenía entendido, lo único que aún tenía un poco lastimado, eran las costillas y su pierna rota. Sabía de antemano que Sakura aún no había recuperado el control de su chakra, si no, probablemente ya estaría totalmente curada.

-Necesito platicar contigo –declaró Sakura seria, pero sonriente. Dejó las muletas que le habían estado ayudando a caminar por toda la guarida de lado. Ya no las necesitaba mucho, pero no quería arriesgarse a lastimarse de nuevo. Era simple precaución.

-Hn –Sakura tomó eso como un permiso para seguir hablando.

-Escucha, Yuuki y yo llevamos aquí alrededor de un mes. – Sakura repasó mentalmente el tiempo que había pasado, temiendo equivocarse al mencionar su estancia en territorios Uchiha. No estaba segura, así que esperó una corrección de Sasuke, pero al no llegar nada, ella continuó. –Mi misión tenía que ser completada en dos semanas, lo que significa que Tsunade-sama ya debe haber mandado algún escuadrón en mi búsqueda.

Sasuke registró mentalmente lo que Sakura estaba diciéndole, y entendió a dónde quería llegar al decirle eso.

-Konoha te está buscando –afirmó, seriamente.

Sakura solo asintió. –Así es. Solo quería agradecerte que nos hayas ayudado, sea cual sea el motivo –lo miró, esperando encontrar algún indicio de esa razón, pero Sasuke seguía impenetrable. La antigua alumna de la Godaime carraspeó, aclarando su garganta. –Es hora de que Yuuki y yo nos vayamos –concluyó, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

-No.

Sakura parpadeó, segura de no haber escuchado bien. -¿Perdón?

-No irán a ningún lado, Sakura –repitió Sasuke, terriblemente tranquilo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

-No puedes mantenernos aquí, Sasuke –dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados por enfado.

-… –Ella claramente no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a nadie, y menos con una chiquilla a su cuidado. Sasuke se preguntó porqué Sakura no recordaba eso.

-Simplemente tengo que hacer que Konoha dé conmigo, y ellos harán todo el resto, – comentó Sakura acaloradamente, esperando hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró duramente. –Permanecerás conmigo.

Sakura abrió su boca y luego la cerró, preguntándose si realmente habría escuchado bien, después, cuando comprendió que Sasuke realmente lo había dicho en serio, no supo que decir, hasta que el pelinegro había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

"_Permanecerás conmigo" _Las palabras de Sasuke se reprodujeron en la cabeza de Sakura muchas veces más.

.

o.O.o

Mientras tanto, en campo abierto, Sasuke se esforzaba tanto como podía en su entrenamiento. Cuando sintió sus músculos tensarse, y un ligero dolor recorrer sus piernas, se detuvo un momento, con el sudor recorriéndole por la frente y en casi todo su cuerpo.

La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Sakura vino a su mente otra vez.

No podía dejarla irse en las condiciones que se encontraba. Aún no estaba del todo recuperada, y no tenía chakra todavía. Sería presa fácil si se encontraba con algunos estúpidos con un poco de talento ninja. La masacrarían sin piedad, y esta vez, Sakura no correría con tanta suerte.

El clan Uchiha siempre había sido un símbolo de poder, de obediencia, y de protección. No podía dejarla ir, porque simplemente no estaba en sus principios dejar a alguien vulnerable en manos de la muerte. Era diferente que el decidiera matar.

Sabía de sobra que muchos tipos de accidentes pasaban constantemente. Gran cantidad de viajeros eran sorprendidos en medio del camino por ladrones; Si transportaban algo valioso, para robarles. Y si también había mujeres, para _violarlas._

No podía hacer nada al respecto, más que nada porque a él no le interesaba.

Sasuke lanzó un kunai con más fuerza de la necesaria, dando en el blanco por completo.

Eso no había sido ningún impedimento para la vida del Uchiha. Simplemente no podía luchar por las injusticias, porque tenía otro objetivo. Y él no era ningún tipo de superhéroe para estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese tipo de estupideces.

No le gustaban que sucedieran esas cosas, pero las toleraba. Le pareció repulsivo y completamente impensable, hasta que tuvo un rostro terriblemente familiar al que asociar con ese abuso.

El rostro de Sakura.

Otro kunai dio de lleno contra el blanco, partiendo el tronco en dos.

.

o.O.o

Suigetsu siguió rebotando una pequeña pelotita contra una de las paredes de su habitación, mientras tarareaba alguna cancioncilla que había estado oyendo de Yuuki. La primera vez que escuchó a la niña cantarla, le cayó gordísima la melodía. Pero era de ese tipo de canciones pegajosas y estúpidas que se te pegaban sin querer, y por más que las odiaras, terminabas aprendiéndotela toda. Con soniditos incluidos.

Eso le había explicado Yuuki, y ahora lo comprobaba.

Se distrajo cuando escuchó el sonido como de platos estrellándose ruidosamente contra el piso, y decidió no tomarle importancia. Seguramente había sido la torpe de Karin.

_-¡AKATSUKI VIENE HACIA AQUÍ! –_escuchó gritar a Karin desde la planta baja.

-Mierda –siseó el peliblanco. En menos de tres minutos, tomó su espada y una pequeña bolsa con unas cuantas cosas personales que tenía siempre lista para ocasiones como esta. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y vió que Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

-… viene con ellos? –Karin cerró los ojos y se concentró. Miró alrededor para ver a Juugo sosteniendo a Yuuki, quien parecía ligeramente asustada, pero no creía que estuviera enterada de la magnitud del problema. Miró hacía los lados, esperando ver unos ojos verdes, pero no se encontró con Sakura.

-No, Itachi no viene con ellos –dijo Karin finalmente, visiblemente nerviosa. Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

-Nos vamos de aquí, no vale la pena enfrentarlos ahora –miró disimuladamente a la niña que Juugo sostenía entre brazos y luego se dio vuelta. –Apresúrense todos. Ya saben qué hacer –Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió directamente a la recámara de la kunoichi de la Hoja.

-¡Sakura! –Sasuke golpeó la puerta un par de veces, sin respuesta. Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, forzó la cerradura y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba dentro. Miró alrededor pero no vio por ningún lado a Sakura, hasta que escuchó claramente el sonido del agua de la ducha.

-¡Sakura! –volvió a llamar Sasuke, comenzando a molestarse.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –escuchó la voz siendo amortiguada por las paredes del baño.

-¡Akatsuki viene hacia aquí, nos vamos! –siseó Sasuke con enfado. El ruido del agua cesó de repente, Sakura asomó solo la cabeza, escandalizada.

-¿Qué? –gritó la chica, con su largo cabello escurriendo en agua. -¿Y qué demonios quieren? – Sakura se sintió un poco estúpida al preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Claro estaba que esos tipos de Akatsuki no iban a tomar el té tranquilamente.

Sasuke le arrojó algo parecido a una bata. – ¡Vámonos ya! –rugió. Mujer estúpida, parecía no comprender que si la encontraban allí la matarían al instante, pues el lugar no se prestaba para una batalla.

Sakura tomó la bata y rápidamente salió del baño, asegurando la prenda alrededor de su mojado cuerpo. Miró a Sasuke, quien a pesar de no verse asustado, parecía algo más nervioso de lo normal.

-Tengo que vestirme –mordió su labio, pensando en Yuuki y en su seguridad. Y en que de ninguna manera iría desnuda a alguna parte.

-No gastes tiempo en estupideces –Sasuke simplemente la tomó y la colocó sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas. O más bien, como una pequeña e insignificante pluma que no pesaba absolutamente nada. Pero tuvo cuidado de no tratarla con mucha fuerza.

El color rojo rápidamente cubrió la cara de Sakura. -¡Bájame idiota! –gritó, plenamente consciente del espectáculo que iba a dar si la bata no tapaba bien su retaguardia expuesta.

Sasuke simplemente la ignoró y pasó de largo todo el pasillo. Entró a su habitación y tomó su espada. Luego bajó las escaleras, con Sakura a cuestas. Ella gritaba todavía, recordándole desde el último, al más distante de sus parientes.

Juugo y Yuuki levantaron una ceja, pero se mantuvieron en silencio a pesar del espectáculo, Karin miró molesta la escena, pero tampoco dijo nada, enfocándose en que tenían que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Todos empezaron a correr, Yuuki iba segura en los brazos del grandote rubio, y Sakura seguía en el hombro de Sasuke, pero había dejado de gritar ya. No parecía el momento de hacer un berrinche.

Suigetsu pareció darse cuenta apenas de la posición de la kunoichi, cuando ella le miró con aburrimiento mientras Sasuke y los demás seguían saltando de copa en copa, ocultos gracias a la habilidad de Karin para controlar el chakra. Akatsuki encontraría una guarida sin habitantes.

El ninja peliblanco le sonrió morbosamente a Sakura, evaluando la bata que apenas y le cubría lo suficiente.

-No digas nada, Suigetsu –le advirtió Sakura, mirándolo furiosa.

El aludido corrió un poco más, hasta que estuvo al alcance de Sasuke para que lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo matara por el comentario que iba a soltar.

-Ya sabía tú si se lo hacías a la princesa –y luego se soltó a carcajadas, mientras seguía saltando. Sasuke le miró un momento, con el Sharingan girando en sus ojos, y Sakura fingió simplemente no escucharlo.

o.O.o

Sakura miró molesta al Uchiha nuevamente. El simplemente parecía no darse cuenta de las dagas que ella le mandaba con la vista cada cinco minutos.

-Bueno –Suigetsu estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Luego tronó su cuello. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a contestar, -Volveremos a buscar a Itachi.

Sakura cambió su mirada molesta por una aún más molesta. -¿Y en donde viene la parte en que nosotras volvemos a Konoha?

El aludido la miró fijamente. –Ya hablamos de esto, Sa-ku-ra.

Ella simplemente ignoró la forma en que Sasuke pareció acariciar su nombre al decirlo. Sakura intentó aplanar la melena de león que le había quedado resultado de un pequeño viaje en los hombros de Sasuke, a una velocidad anormalmente rápida.

Su usualmente lacio cabello, estaba desordenado, caía en mechones irregulares, no había rastro de su flequillo y definitivamente no podría acomodarlo de ninguna manera. Yuuki le sonrió nerviosamente tratando de calmarla, pero Sakura ni siquiera la vió. Estaba bastante molesta.

-No seremos de utilidad, Sasuke –siseó Sakura, tratando de contener su carácter. –Yuuki aún es una niña, y yo no tengo chakra suficiente para hacer una curación decente.

-Lo sé –zanjó el muchacho, los demás miembros de Taka decidieron ir a husmear por allí, antes de que resultaran heridos. Sakura lo miró más rudamente.

-¿Entonces por qué? –la muchacha se levantó de la roca donde había decidido sentarse, asegurándose de tener sujeta la bata alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No seas molesta, Sakura –la kunoichi apretó los dientes, hasta que su mandíbula dolió. Ella realmente le había agradecido el que le salvara la vida, por eso había tratado de ser amable con Sasuke. Ella realmente había intentado razonar con él.

-¡Pues eres un imbécil! –le gritó. –Gracias por salvar mi vida, -Sakura movió una de sus manos, para enfatizar, -¡pero ciertamente, eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir por mí, ni por mi hija!

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo escuchó. -¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tu estúpida venganza! –Ella recordó algunos informes que vió por accidente en el escritorio de Danzo, acerca de la masacre Uchiha, ahora estaba conciente de toda la verdad, pero no sería ella quien se la dijera a Sasuke, sencillamente, no le correspondía hacerlo. Sakura no se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaba ahora del Uchiha. Simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada en despotricar. – ¡No vamos a seguirte como si fuésemos unos perros! –siseó cabreada.

Sasuke recordó que alguna vez, Sakura habría estado demasiado feliz en seguirle a dónde fuera, incluso fuera de la aldea. Algo parecido a dolor golpeó su orgullo de Uchiha. Y su corazón.

-Te recuerdo que un día estuviste claramente dispuesta a hacerlo, Sakura –Sasuke la miró con arrogancia, demasiado acostumbrado a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Algo le hizo querer recordarle a la pelirrosa ese hecho.

_¡…y si no puedes quedarte, entonces llévame contigo!_

Ella lo miró con dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle _eso_?

-Pero tú no quisiste –murmuró Sakura, entre dientes. – Fui tan estúpida de creer que realmente había algo bueno en ti. –la pelirrosa le miró, con decepción ahora. –No creo que algo de lo que dije esa noche pueda ser tomado en serio.

_¡Te amo, Sasuke!_

-¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? –dijo Sasuke en voz baja, como contenida, sintiéndose molesto. Sakura sabía que se refería a una particularmente embarazosa, pero verdadera confesión que había quedado expuesta aquella fría noche. Ella desvió su mirada, sabía que no podría mentirle si lo veía a los ojos.

-Quizás entonces no, -frunció su ceño. -¡pero ahora ciertamente sería una mentira! –se sintió como la peor blasfema que pudo haber existido en el mundo ninja.

'_Sigue diciéndote eso, Sakura. Tal vez algún día puedas convencerte'_

Ignoró deliberadamente aquella voz que gritó en su cabeza, forzó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Sasuke. – Tu maldita ansia de poder pudo más que cualquier cosa –comentó, con amargura.

-Tenía que volverme más fuerte –fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado. Los sentimientos de Sakura habían sido como un oasis en medio de un desierto. Si ella le amaba, quería decir que algo tenía de bueno, que algo de él aún podía salvarse del odio. Comprendió entonces, que Sakura había cambiado. Ya no pudo seguir engañándose, no podía seguir manteniendo la imagen de la frágil chica que dejó dormida en una banca, hace años. Aquella que nunca le cuestionaba, que nunca le discutía; Que siempre era amable con él, y que por más rechazos que él le diera, ella siempre seguiría allí. Con, y para él. La que siempre había necesitado ser protegida por él.

Sakura le sonrió, con burla.

Esta Sakura era diferente.

Y extrañamente, eso le causó enfado. Pero, ¿no era lo que él quería? ¿Qué finalmente, dejara de perseguirlo, de quererle?

Una parte de él, se sintió bastante perdido.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke?, -susurró Sakura, afianzándose aún más a la única prenda que le cubría. –Naruto eligió quedarse en Konoha, y puedo apostarte que ahora es igual, o más fuerte que tú.

Sasuke bufó, pero Sakura siguió hablando. –Él no se refugió en el odio, ni tampoco trató de vengarse de todas las personas que hicieron su vida miserable, no ha lastimado a nadie, no es un estúpido justificando sus soberbias acciones, -el tono filoso de la mujer se iba elevando conforme hablaba. La expresión de Sasuke se oscureció; Taka los miraba desde lejos, con expresión asustada. ¿Qué acaso Sakura no se daba cuenta del aura maligna que estaba comenzando a despedir Sasuke?

-¡Ni tampoco puso un estúpido trauma de su infancia como excusa para largarse por cobarde!

-¡Cállate! –rugió la voz masculina de Sasuke, quien la tomó por los brazos, con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarla del suelo; El Sharingan tiñó sus ojos de rojo, y la rabia con la que habló estaba destilando por todos los poros de su piel. Yuuki emitió un pequeño grito y quiso comenzar a correr en dirección a Sakura, parecía que Sasuke fuera a atravesarle un Chidori de un momento a otro. Suigetsu la retuvo entre forcejeos, estaba seguro de que Yuuki no saldría bien parada en un enfrentamiento contra el Uchiha.

-¡No, Sasuke! –gruñó Sakura, con la feroz expresión de una tigresa apunto de atacar. El viento sopló revolviéndole el cabello, moviéndose dramáticamente en la cabeza de la mujer. El muchacho simplemente ejerció más fuerza, producto del profundo enojo que sentía. Ni siquiera había notado el líquido rojo que se resbalaba de sus brazos, resultado de las uñas de Sakura, firmemente encajadas en su antebrazo.

-¡Okaa-san! –Sasuke escuchó gritar a una asustada Yuuki, y bajó bruscamente a Sakura, dándose cuenta del daño que le pudo haber ocasionado al apretarla de ese modo. La mujer no dejó de mirarlo con furia. Sasuke miró las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en los blanquecinos brazos descubiertos de Sakura, quién aún no cambiaba su expresión colérica.

Años de ni siquiera haber tenido la necesidad de gritar, y dos minutos de discusión con Sakura le habían hecho perder completamente el control.

Miró por última vez a Sakura, asegurándose de no haberle hecho daño realmente, antes de darse vuelta en dirección contraria.

La escuchó gruñir, pero esta vez, con un tono resignado. –Terminarás solo, Sasuke. Y cuando quieras saber porqué, no tendrás a nadie a quién culpar, más que a ti mismo.

Sasuke supo que eso, eventualmente, sería verdad.

Y dolió. Dolió como si su propio Chidori hubiera impactado en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>~H<strong>oa!

Además de agradecerles a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer, y dejar un review al rellenoso capítulo anterior (**MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIASS :3**), les diré algo. Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, y yo **he cambiado de opinión**. Este fic si tendrá mucha saangre! Mucha mucha mucha! :B hahaha. ¡Y acción! ¡Muuuuucha acción! Espero que este capítulo les agrade. Recuerden hacerme saber que les ha parecido con su review ;D

¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes! ¡Un beso, y un Sasuke en pijama sexosa (?) para cada una**! ¡Y uno doble para la que deje review!** O:

**AllieR Uchiha **:3

**PD:** Por cierto, a la personita que me pidió que alargara los capítulos, aquí está. Lo alargué un poco más. No es mucho en realidad, dos hojas más de lo habitual, pero hice el esfuerzo ;D


End file.
